Malditos Winchester
by Helena Melbourne
Summary: O destino é o que baralha as cartas, mas nós somos os que jogamos.


**Capítulo 1- Destinos cruzados**

Samy Samyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

...

Eu aceito!

Acordei ofegante molhada de suor na cama, meu peito subia e descia freneticamente, eu olhava para todos os cantos daquele quarto sujo e finalmente quando vi que não passava de apenas outro pesadelo levantei-me da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro a fim de tomar um banho bem quente e demorado. No caminho olhei o relógio, marcando três em ponto da manhã. Bufei!

Entrei no banheiro e encarei a mim mesma no espelho, com os dois braços apoiados na pia. Meus olhos negros estavam bem inchados de baixo de profundas olheiras, então me peguei pensando qual fora a última vez que eu tive uma boa noite de sono.

Aquilo já havia se tornado rotina, toda noite era a mesma coisa. Eu via um homem parecido com o meu pai acorrentado gritando e um homem de olhos peculiarmente brancos com um sorriso sádico no rosto, ele usava diversas ferramentas e retalhava o homem acorrentado como se estivesse soltando bolhas de sabão e eu não estava presente no sonho, eu só assistia. Mas é como se eu pudesse sentir tudo o que o homem sentia. Ele gritava um nome, um apelido na verdade, e o homem que o torturava gargalhava diabolicamente até que ele parava e lhe fazia sempre uma proposta:

- Eu paro, eu juro que paro, mas você vai ter que fazer uma coisinha para mim- ele inclinava o corpo e sussurrava com aquele sorriso demoníaco alguma coisa no ouvido do pobre homem e este sempre lhe respondia que não de uma forma grotesca- tudo bem então, é você quem sabe.

E o homem de olhos brancos fazia uma falsa cara de pena, limpava com um pano encardido o sangue do outro das suas ferramentas e continuava a tortura-lo até que não sobrava mais nada para retalhar e o diabólico homem estalava os dedos e começava tudo de novo. Mas esta noite depois que ele estalou os dedos e o pobre coitado apareceu inteiro à sua frente ele falou:

- Eu não vou lhe fazer esta proposta novamente Dean, esta e a sua última chance. – Ele falava como se estivesse lhe oferecendo um emprego.

- Vá à merda seu cretino!- Bradou vorazmente o homem e se debateu contra as correntes, mas por baixo da bravura a dúvida e o medo também estavam presentes em seus olhos.

- Qual é Dean você sabe que não pode mentir para mim, demônio! Lembra?- Ele disse se referindo a ele mesmo com orgulho e sarcasmo. -Eu posso sentir a dúvida nos seus olhos- falou divertido olhando intensamente para os olhos verdes e temerosos do homem.- Olha se vo...

- Oque você ganha com isso?- Dean o cortou firme.

- Você é especial Dean terá um grande futuro quando sair daqui e eu quero você bem treinado ao meu lado, sei que seremos grandes amigos. - Falou com um brilho doentio nos olhos o que assustou o homem e fez os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem todos, mas ele não demonstraria medo na frente do demônio.

- Eu nunca vou ser igual a você!- devolveu como a uma criança teimosa, o que fez o demônio revirar os olhos.

- Dean, Dean, Dean não deixe que suas emoções te derrubem, olha só onde elas já te levaram! - Dean pareceu pensar por um momento o que fez o demônio prosseguir. - Você é um cara legal Dean e eu juro que se eu tivesse escolha eu não faria o que estou fazendo com você, mas são ordens que devo seguir como você seguia as ordens do seu pai. Como um bom soldado. - o demônio conseguiu atingir seu ponto fraco, isso ficou evidente e o tal Dean não gostou da forma como foi retratado, mas decidiu não o interromper- Você não pode negar o que você vai se tornar, não pode mudar o passado Dean - o homem virou a cara para o outro lado e apertou os olhos como se pudesse se esconder ou simplesmente desaparecer daquele lugar. - você vendeu sua alma para...

- Não ouse falar do meu irmão- ele falou entre dentes, mas com a face ainda virada para o lado oposto do demônio.

- Você está me cansando garoto, esta é sua última chance, dole uma... Dole duas...

Mas antes que o demônio pudesse terminar a contagem, o homem virou a cabeça com tudo para encarar o demônio e falou com ódio e desespero nos olhos:

- Eu aceito!

- Este é o meu garoto- e um sorriso de satisfação se fez em seu rosto.

E então eu gritei e acordei.

Agora meus pesadelos começaram a fazer um pouco de sentido. Um demônio de olhos brancos, isso deve ser trauma por causa da morte do meu pai. Tudo isso, esses sonhos começaram três dias depois que Bobby, um grande amigo do meu pai, me falou o que aconteceu com meu pai: foi morto numa caçada contra um demônio de olhos amarelos. Eu nunca tinha visto demônios sem ser de olhos negros, então eu deveria estar impressionada e criando demônios de olhos de outras cores, só podia ser isso. Balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos da minha cabeça. Já fazia um mês que eu estava tendo aqueles sonhos e pelo menos agora eu esperava que eles pudessem parar. Aconteceu a mesma coisa quando a minha mãe morreu: eu fiquei um mês tendo sonhos estranhos, por causa da dor da perda e depois quando eu aceitei que ela partiu eles pararam e eu esperava que depois dessa noite esses com o demônio também acabassem.

Tomei um banho bem demorado e voltei para a cama. Quando eu acordei de novo eu estava perfeitamente bem descansada e era meio dia, eu estava radiante, era só trauma emocional- eu disse a mim mesma- eu estava morrendo de fome, paguei o motel e sai de lá no meu velho mustang, feliz por sair daquele lugar. Fazia uma semana que eu estava naquele motel em uma caçada: um espírito de um menino que foi morto pelos garotos mais velhos do orfanato de tanto que bateram no coitado e esconderam o corpo no porão. O espírito dele ficou lá por mais de cinquenta anos e todo o ano em seu aniversário de morte ele matava alguém e só ontem eu consegui encontrar e cremar o corpo.

Entrei na primeira lanchonete que vi e pedi um especial com bacon, meu pai também adorava hambúrguer com bacon, ele era minha referência, mas eu não era parecida com o meu pai, não fisicamente pelo menos. Eu sou muito parecida com a minha mãe, ela morreu quando eu tinha doze anos, mas eu me lembro muito bem dela: cabelos e olhos negros e pele morena acetinada, seus olhos sempre transmitiam calma e tinha um sorriso angelical. Além da aparência herdei o dom musical de minha mãe, ela tocava piano e cantava maravilhosamente bem e me ensinou tudo o que sabia de música antes de morrer, um nó se fez em minha garganta por causa das lembranças. Eu estava sozinha no mundo, perdi todos que eu amava, só me restara o Bobby, mas ele não retornava as minhas ligações desde que me contou que meu pai morreu e que ele e alguns outros caçadores conseguiram matar o demônio com a lendária colt. Tentei diversas vezes ir até sua casa e não havia ninguém. As vezes eu penso em voltar para a faculdade de música, para o meu namorado, meus amigos, mas eu sabia que não podia botar eles em risco outra vez, eles quase foram mortos por minha causa e eu não tinha o direito de pedir que me aceitassem depois das coisas horríveis que eu disse para eles não me procurarem mais e foi assim que voltei a vida de caçadora a pouco mais de um ano.

Almocei e segui viajem para o estado mais próximo em busca de um emprego qualquer para poder me sustentar, quando eu caçava com o meu pai ele costumava fraudar cartão de crédito ou apostar no pôquer e na sinuca, não que eu achasse isso errado afinal salvamos vidas, nada mais justo, mas eu estava precisando ocupar a cabeça.

Três meses se passaram e estava tudo normal, eu não tive mais nenhum sonho e fazia duas semanas que eu estava em Ohio desde minha última caçada. Eu iria partir pela manhã, saí do trabalho que eu havia arrumado e fui para o hotel que eu estava hospedada e dormi.

_Eu estava em um quarto muito aconchegante, a decoração era de muito bom gosto, apesar de simples, a luz do dia irradiava por todo o quarto através das persianas da janela, o céu estava limpo e o quarto estava branco como naqueles filmes que alguém se lembra de alguma coisa. Pela porta adentrou um homem alto e forte que vestia apenas uma calça de moletom preta deixando à mostra seu abdômen bem definido e em suas mãos continha uma bandeja de ovos com bacon e suco de laranja, ele tinha um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Eu reconhecia aquele rosto._

_- Bom dia dorminhoca!- disse ele. _

_- Hm – gemi me espreguiçando. - Will que horas são?_

_- São oito e pouco da manhã. –Respondeu ele se sentando na cama para me acompanhar no café da manhã._

_Fiquei um bom tempo observando meu namorado, seu cabelo castanho escuro caia indisciplinadamente sobre os olhos azuis e seu peito subia e descia numa respiração calma, fiquei admirando seu abdômen e pensando na sorte que eu tinha por ter aquele homem na minha frente._

_- Mary limpa aqui. –Ele falou sério passando o polegar no canto do lábio, eu não entendi de início, pois eu ainda não tinha comido e tomado nada. – Tá babando. –Eu fechei a cara o que o fez cair na gargalhada, mas depois eu comecei a rir junto com ele e taquei um travesseiro na sua cara. _

_De repente tudo ficou escuro e eu estava de volta na minha cama e percebi que tudo não passara de um sonho, abracei minhas pernas e enterrei meu rosto nelas e comecei a chorar como uma criança por aquilo ter sido só um sonho, um sonho tão bom que eu queria que fosse real._

_Olhei para o quarto e vi que não era o quarto que eu havia dormido noite passada e sim o quarto de minha antiga casa em Connecticut, ouvi uma voz no andar de baixo, pensei ter sido a voz de meu pai, sequei as lágrimas e desci correndo as escadas. Aquela manhã parecia a manhã de natal que minha mãe morreu, a árvore de Natal estava montada, mas não havia nenhum presente debaixo dela, a mesa ao invés do café da manhã tinha um monte de garrafas de cerveja e whisky barato. Meu pai estava dormindo na cadeira com o rosto inchado recostado na mesa. Eu cutuquei seu ombro de leve e o chamei muitas vezes._

_- Ele não pode te ouvir Mary. –Falou uma voz que eu não conseguia identificar de onde vinha._

_- Quem é você?- Perguntei receosa._

_- Vai saber na hora certa. - Um arrepio tomou conta de meu corpo e tive a intenção de perguntar o que ele era, mas não perguntei._

_- Estou sonhando? – perguntei confusa e fiquei tentando me lembrar de alguma criatura que invadia a cabeça das pessoas, entrava em suas lembranças e matava a pessoa na própria mente, nenhuma me veio à cabeça então aquilo só podia ser um sonho maluco mesmo._

_- Sim, eu precisava me comunicar com você, mas não pessoalmente, não estou apto para que possa me ver. –respondeu a voz sem devaneios, o que me deixou confusa, mas percebi que a voz não iria me explicar se eu pedisse._

_- Espera você invadiu os meus sonhos, ou você faz parte deles? –Perguntei totalmente confusa e com uma pontinha de medo. A teoria da criatura que matava as pessoas na própria mente começou a se remodelar, mas ele disse que precisava se comunicar comigo, mas por quê?_

_- Mary eu vim aqui por causa dos seus pesadelos. –Esse negócio de ele não responder as minhas perguntas já estava me irritando, ele invade a minha cabeça e... Espera! O que foi mesmo que ele disse? Que veio por causa dos meus pesadelos? Como ele poderia saber? Comecei a temer a voz._

_- Como você sabe so... - Mas ele não me deixou continuar, me cortando novamente._

_- Não foram apenas pesadelos, aquilo realmente aconteceu e o seu destino e o de Dean estão interligados, quando acordar quero que vá para St. Louis e vá para o parque estadual abandonado ao norte da cidade e lá ele vai estar e você deve o ajudar. –Ele falava tudo tão rápido que eu não consegui o cortar. –Você não vai se lembrar deste sonho._

_- O que? Você é louco?- Perguntei irritada._

_- Vá Mary!- foi a última coisa que ele falou._

Acordei com uma sensação estranha, eu precisava ir a St. Louis, talvez eu tenha lido sobre alguma coisa estranha que aconteceu lá, uma possibilidade de trabalho, algo que aconteceu no parque estadual abandonado da cidade. Resolvi seguir meus instintos tomei um banho rápido, paguei o hotel, nem tomei café e segui viagem a St. Louis

Eu por algum motivo estava com muita pressa eu estava preocupada e ansiosa, dirigi o mais rápido que o velho mustang deixava. Liguei o rádio para ver se eu relaxava um pouco e começou a tocar highway to hell que era a minha música favorita do AC/DC, mas por algum motivo eu mudei rapidamente de música e começou Bon Jovi Hallelujah, aquela era a música perfeita para me acalmar agora, eu não ficava escutando música gospel, mas adorava essa música, me lembrava da minha fé e com isso segui até St. Louis. Quando cheguei ao parque abandonado da cidade havia um grande círculo como se tivesse acontecido uma explosão ali e havia uma sepultura no meio. Peguei minha mochila equipada com água benta com sal, faca de prata e um isqueiro, abri o porta-malas e peguei uma arma calibre 37 carregada com sal grosso e fui rondar a área para ver se achava algum sinal de pressagio demoniaco, uma apariação ou algo que justificasse a explosão.

Estava tudo muito calmo, talvez aquilo fosse apenas uma erosão no solo ou algo do tipo e eu tivesse ficando doida de pedra mesmo, daonde eu tinha tirado essa idéia? Que droga de intuição! Eu já ia rumo ao meu carro quando vi uma mão sair de dentro da sepultura. Meu primeiro impulsso como caçadora seria atirar, o segundo como uma reles mortal seria gritar e sair correndo e o terceiro como uma pessoa bondosa seria ajudar a mão de quem quer fosse a sair da sepultura, mas algo me dizia para não atirar e ver o que ia sai dali e foi o que fiz. Quando ele conseguiu sair por inteiro e tomar uma lufada de ar eu consegui o reconhecer.

Não!Isso não era possível! Eram apenas pesadelos. –Eu tentava dizer para a mim mesma, mas meus olhos me enganavam. –Fui andando em passos leves para trás para que ele não me notasse, mas foi impossível depois que eu tropecei em uma pedra e cai no chão, ele se recuperou rápido e veio correndo na minha direção, eu tentei pegar a arma que tinha caído de minha mão a apenas alguns metros de mim, mas ele foi mais rápido e me ergueu do chão pela gola da minha jaqueta.

- Foi você não foi? Você que me tirou de lá? Por quê?- Ele perguntava com um misto de fúria, medo e confusão no olhar.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. –Falei tremendo, mas ele pareceu não me ouvir.

- Responde demônia vadia!- Ele falou bruto e eu aproveitei que ele estava um pouco fraco pela falta de ar e o chutei para longe me soltando de suas mãos.

- Não me chame de vadia!- Falei um pouco ofendida. – E eu também não sou demônia! Se eu fosse já teria te matado só por ter sido grosso comigo.

- Prove! –Ele pareceu considerar o que eu disse e resolveu me dar uma chance, o que me irritou afinal foi ele que acabou de sair de baixo da terra, eu não tinha que provar nada. Muito relutante, contrariando tudo o que me foi ensinado resolvi provar para a criatura muito parecida com o cara dos meus pesadelos e que acabou de saie de debaixo da terra que eu não era um demônio.

Abri a minha mochila e peguei a água benta misturada com sal e engoli fazendo uma cara de nojo. Depois fiz um pequeno corte na palma da mão com a faca de prata.

- É caçadora? –Perguntou ainda com desconfiança e os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

- Sou. – Respondi grossa, mas ele não se abalou.

- Agora a pergunta de um milhão: se não foi você que me tirou de lá quem foi? E o que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou ainda desconfiado.

- Para começar foram duas perguntas, segundo eu não faço a minima ideia e terceiro eu já respondi perguntas demais para alguém que acabou de sair de debaixo da terra. – talvez ele nem fosse o tal Dean. Afinal fazia três meses que eu tive os pesadelos e aquilo foram só pesadelos, o Dean dos meus pesadelos não existia de verdade. Talvez ele fosse um metamorfo de um cara parecido e estava tentando me confundir. Mas por que ele estava enterrado? Será que ele sabia que eu viria e aquilo era uma armadilha? Aquele pensamento me deixou mais alerta

- Muito justo. – Ele foi se aproximando de mim e direcionou sua mão para pegar minha faca, eu logo me esquivei e apontei a faca para o seu peito o que o fez dar um londo suspiro. – Se não me der a faca não posso provar nada.

- Não confio em você com uma faca na mão. – Respondi na defensiva.

- Então vai ter que confiar na minha palavra. – Ele falou com um pouco de humor na voz, então por impulsso dei a faca para ele que arregaçou a manga da jaqueta, que por algum motivo me pareceu familiar e fez um corte um pouco exagerado no antebraço esquerdo e depois jogou a faca para longe o que riscou a possibilidade do metamorfo. –Tá agora que...

Não o deixei terminar e taquei agua benta com sal grosso em sua cara e ele até engoliu um pouco como estava de boca aberta, cuspiu o que pode e perguntou sarcástico:

- Satisfeita?

- Acho que sim. – Respondi no mesmo tom e risquei a possibilidade de ele ser um demônio. Será que ele era uma simples pessoa que foi enterrada viva? Mas como ele sabia sobre água benta e prata? Talvez ele fosse um caçador que leu em algum jornal sobre um caso nesse parque e a criatura enterrou ele vivo, esta possibilidade me reconfortou um pouco, mas então lembrei dele me acusando de ser uma demonia que tinha tirado ele de algum lugar, resolvi parar de fazer teorias e perguntar para ele o que aconteceu com ele, mas ele foi mais rápido e me perguntou:

- Ótimo, agora pode pelo menos me dizer quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?

- Meu nome é Mary Jane Winchester e eu não sei mesmo te dizer o porquê de eu estar aqui, apenas segui minha intuição que dizia que eu tinha que vir para cá. –Mas ele pareceu não ouvir a última parte e me olhava como se eu fosse a pessoa mais repugnante do mundo.

- Qual é a sua hein? Qual é o seu nome e quem te contou onde eu estava enterrado?- Perguntou agressivo.

- Eu já disse que não sei por que estou aqui, apenas estou e para de falar assim comigo por que motivos eu mentiria sobre o meu nome? E espera você tem plena consciência de que foi enterrado e está numa boa quanto a isso? – Perguntei indignada, mas ele ignorou as minhas perguntas e pareceu começar a considerar a possibilidade de eu estar falando a verdade oque o fez impalidecer e aquilo me incomodou. Depois de alguns segundos me analisando de cima a baixo ele perguntou receoso e com um toque de sarcasmo cruzando os braços na frente do peito que subia e descia numa respiração acelerada:

- Tá me dizendo que seu pai era John Winchester?

- Você conhecia meu pai?- Perguntei esperançosa. Talvez ele fosse um caçador que trabalhou com o meu pai. Ótimo esta história estava quase fazendo sentido só faltavam três peças do quebra- cabeças: quem era ele, porque ele estava enterrado e o porquê de eu estar ali, mas a resposta que ele deu bagunçou ainda mais minha cabeça. Ele deu uma risada de lado sarcástica como se não acreditasse em minhas palavras e me respondeu sério:

- Sim, porque EU sou filho dele.

**Capítulo 2 - Respostas e reencontros.**

Eu me senti tonta e cai sentada na terra me arrastando para longe do homem que dizia ser meu... Argh! Não, melhor ele estava dizendo que ELE é filho do meu pai e eu estou mentindo. Eu não sei o que ele era, mas sei que estava brincando comigo. Raiva se apoderou de mim por ele ter envolvido o meu pai naquela história e então corri para alcançar a arma, e antes que ele pudesse me impedir, engatei a espingarda e apontei para a cara da criatura, ele colocou a mão para cima em sinal rendição.

- Uou espera aí vo... –ele tentou inutilmente dizer revoltado, mas eu o cortei.

- Eu não acredito em você! Eu não sei o que você é e nem como conseguiu me atrair até aqui, mas sei que vou retalhar você por meter meu pai nessa armadilha! –falei com ódio.

- Espera aí como é que é? Armadilha? Você vem aqui no lugar onde eu fui enterrado, eu saio livre, dou de cara com você, você me diz que é filha do meu pai e sou eu o Pinóquio da história? –perguntou indignado como se aquilo fizesse sentido, não se importando com a arma apontada para sua cara, então eu ri sarcástica.

- Eu acordo de manhã com uma sensação de que eu deveria estar aqui, pensando que eu talvez tivesse lido sobre uma reportagem de um provável trabalho, dou de cara com o ândia e ele diz que temos o mesmo sangue! –falei. Ele dizia com tanta naturalidade o fato de ele ter morrido e ainda tinha coragem de me acusar. Se ele não fosse monstro, era louco.

- E como posso saber se está falando a verdade? –perguntou.

- Não vai, mas eu estou com uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça, pronta para estourar seus miolos, então acho que tenho vantagem. –falei sorrindo falsamente, dando aquela discussão como encerrada. –A questão é como EU posso confiar em você? –ele perdeu o ar de sarcasmo e resolveu colaborar. Deu um longo suspiro e falou:

- Olha nos meus olhos e diz se eu estou mentindo, eu já provei para você que não sou metamorfo, vampiro, demônio ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Que monstro você conhece que é imune a sal e prata? E mesmo que fosse uma armadilha eu teria matado você quando eu estava com a faca. Abaixa a arma e eu te conto tudo o que você quiser saber. –é fazia sentido, eu deixaria que se explicasse, mas não abaixaria a arma.

- Tudo bem então, mas a arma fica comigo e se você se aproximar de mim eu atiro! –alertei e ele assentiu meio contrariado. –Para começar eu quero saber seu nome.

- Meu nome é Dean Winchester. – ele falou receoso e foi minha vez de empalidecer, não pelo sobrenome e sim o nome: Dean. Agora eu tive certeza que ele era o pobre homem de meus pesadelos, mas como isso era possível?

- D-Dean? Dean? Isso não é possível! –balbuciei idiotamente o fazendo franzir o cenho. Agora as peças estavam começando a se encaixar. Ele estava no inferno, acorrentado, pagando o preço da barganha. Quando me acusou de ser o demônio que o tirou de lá, o lá era o terrível lugar dos meus pesadelos: o inferno.

- O que tem meu nome? –perguntou, mas eu o ignorei.

- Por que você fez um pacto? –perguntei temendo a resposta, ele se assustou com a pergunta.

- Como sabe sobre isso? –ótimo isso respondida a minha pergunta. Meus olhos inevitavelmente se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar que tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu, senti meu corpo pesar e cai na terra seca sentada, fleches dos pesadelos se passavam pela minha cabeça, os gritos de horror e as gargalhadas do demônio de olhos brancos. Agora a história de ele ser meu irmão não me parecia tão absurda, talvez nós tivéssemos uma conexão, eu já li sobre isso e era muito comum, quando um irmão estava em apuros o outro sentia, mas eu nem o conhecia e sentir que o outro está em apuros é diferente que sonhar que ele está no inferno. Então minha teoria se desfez pela centésima vez naquele dia. Lembrei que ele tinha me feito uma pergunta e resolvi esclarecer um pouco as coisas.

- Eu sonhei. –respondi sem devaneios como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu estava sentada na terra com os joelhos dobrados e as mãos na cabeça tentando absorver todas as informações. Era muita coisa.

- Como é? –perguntou com descrença.

- Eu não sei, eu simplesmente sonhei, começaram a quatro meses.

- Que ano estamos? –ele me olhou como se eu fosse de outro planeta.

- 18 de setembro de 2008. – eu disse e ele me olhou com uma cara confusa, quanto tempo será que ele passou lá? –Quanto tempo você passou lá?

- Pareceram umas quatro décadas. – seu corpo parecia muito bem conservado para ter passado décadas enterrado, ele pareceu pensar a mesma coisa. – Mas por que você? Eu já ouvi casos de irmãos que sentem o que o outro sente, mas agente não tem nenhuma ligação.

- Talvez algo queira que agente se encontre. Seria mais fácil nos pegar juntos. –eu disse deixando a frase no ar.

-Pode ser. –ele me olhou desconfiado, ainda não confiava em mim, mas eu não o culpava. - O que você viu exatamente?

- O demônio de olhos brancos te retalhando e te fazendo uma proposta. –parei por um instante e observei suas expressões que alternavam em dor pelas lembranças, curiosidade e receio. –E você sempre dizia não, mas na última noite que tive os pesadelos você disse que aceitava a proposta, depois disso os pesadelos simplesmente acabaram. –ele pareceu aliviado em saber que eu não vi mais nada depois, mas resolvi não perguntar do que se tratava a proposta, já era informação demais por um dia, mas então algo crucial me veio à cabeça. –como você saiu de lá?

- Eu não sei, uma hora eu estava lá e na outra eu estava de volta ao meu corpo sufocando pela falta de ar, então comecei a cavar e achei você e pensei que fosse a coisa que me tirou de lá.

- Nenhum demônio pode tirar um homem do inferno, eu nunca ouvi falar disso pelo menos.

- Nem eu, mas não pode ter sido coisa boa. –falou pensativo olhando para mim e eu assenti.

- Acho que devíamos ligar para um caçador que era amigo do meu... Do pai, ele vai ter alguma ideia do que fazer. –falei não conseguindo falar nosso pai, eu ainda não tinha absorvido direito essa informação e ele também não parecia muito à vontade para falar a respeito, tinha coisas mais importantes no momento.

- Está falando do Bobby?- perguntou sugestivamente.

- Conhece ele? – perguntei confusa.

- Claro, ele é como um pai para mim. –disse naturalmente.

- Ele nunca me contou que meu pai tinha se casado antes da minha mãe. –falei um pouco ressentida, por que ele e meu pai esconderam isso de nós?

- Tenho certeza que ele vai esclarecer isso também. –falou pensativo, eu não sabia o que falar, havia tantas coisas para perguntar para ele, mas não era a hora e isso era estranho, saber que eu tenho irmão dessa maneira. Resolvi cortar o clima pesado e peguei o celular para ligar para o Bobby, mas então lembrei que ele não atendia as minhas ligações e não atendia no desconhecido.

- Vamos ter que ligar de outro telefone Bobby não atende minhas ligações faz um tempinho e ele não atende no desconhecido. Eu vi um posto meio deserto aqui perto, que tem uma cabine telefônica na frente.

- Tá, Eu to morrendo de sede.

- Tem água no carro. –falei indicando a cabeça para o mustang.

- Belo carro. –falou com indiferença, entrando no lado do passageiro.

- Era da minha mãe. –falei no mesmo tom, entreguei uma garrafa de água e ele a bebeu inteira em poucos segundos, então liguei o carro e o rádio baixinho e fomos para o posto.

Ele entrou na cabine e começou a ligar, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de completar a ligação, eu tomei o telefone de suas mãos e botei de volta no gancho.

- O que?- ele perguntou como se eu fosse doida.

- Tá doido? Você acabou de ressuscitar! Não pode ligar para ele e falar simplesmente: oi Bobby e ai como vão as coisas? É eu acabei sair do inferno sim, você tá em casa eu queria fazer uma visitinha. –falei fazendo uma imitação de sua voz, ele pareceu considerar.

- Tá certo liga você então! –falou abrindo espaço e apoiou o corpo na parede da cabine com os braços cruzadas e a testa franzida, eu riria eu outra ocasião de sua criancice.

Disquei o número e esperei receosa, chamou duas, sete vezes e na nona uma voz falou do outro lado da linha.

- Alô. –falou uma voz cansada.

- Bobby é a Mary. –falei esperando que ele não desligasse na minha cara.

- M-Mary? –gaguejou como se esperasse qualquer um menos eu.

- Sim, Bobby eu estou com problemas, preciso da sua ajuda, posso passar aí daqui a umas horas?

- Eu não sei Mary eu vou ter que sai daqui a pouco... –falou dando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Bobby é importante, eu preciso da sua ajuda! –o cortei não aceitando um não como resposta, como eu fazia quando era menor. –E eu to levando alguém - falei me referindo a Dean.

- Tá, tudo bem então. –falou derrotado.

- Chego aí em duas horas. –deliguei e virei para Dean.

- Vamos! –falei saindo da cabine.

Entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir para casa de Bobby em Sioux Falls, Dacota do Sul. Estávamos cada um inerte em seu próprio pensamento, quando resolvi quebrar o silêncio e perguntei ainda de olho na estrada:

- Quem é Sammy? –ele olhou para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse como eu sabia, então expliquei. –Você gritava um nome... Enquanto delirava. –falei meio desconfortável. Ele se remexeu no banco com as lembranças e franziu o cenho numa careta.

- Sam. –ele me corrigiu como se só ele tivesse o direito de chamá-lo assim, voltou a olhar para a estrada e depois de alguns segundos falou como se estivesse escolhendo bem as palavras. –Ele é nosso irmão. –falou com dificuldades a palavra nosso, eu não o culpava eu também não tinha conseguido formular na cabeça que éramos sangue do mesmo sangue. Espera! Ele disse que eu tinha outro irmão? Ótimo! E eu que pensava que a situação não podia ficar mais esquisita. Ri em descrença, mas ele não falou nada.

- Ele está bem...? –perguntei receosa.

- Eu espero que sim. –ele disse desconfortável querendo encerrar o assunto e então resolvi parar de interrogá-lo, afinal ele precisava de um tempo para reorganizar os pensamentos, liguei o rádio e então começou Led Zeppelin, Remble on, ele pareceu gostar da música, então resolvi aumentar o rádio num volume estável.

- Gosta de Led Zeppelin? –perguntou um pouco interessado.

- Eu aprendi a gostar, o pai só ouvia isso. –falei com simplicidade, nós começamos a cantar baixo e assim ficamos até chegar na casa do Bobby.

Nós descemos do carro e olhamos um para o outro, então perguntei enquanto caminhávamos em direção da varanda:

- Deixa que eu entro primeiro e preparo ele. –ele assentiu com a cabeça e ele se afastou da porta.

Bati três vezes na porta e esperei alguns minutos até que o velho abriu a porta.

- Oi Bobby. –falei.

- Mary! É bom te ver garota, entre. –falou fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse, estranhei sua animação para alguém que ignorava minhas ligações por meses. Olhei de soslaio para Dean e entrei.

A casa não tinha mudado nada, eu me lembrava de quando eu vinha aqui quando criança para Bobby me ensinar a dar alguns tiros e para consertar carros. Senti os cheiros diversificados da casa: bebida, coisa estragada, coisa morta e outros que até hoje não consegui identificar, uma vez tentei fazer uma faxina, mas era impossível. Bobby fazia uma limpeza geral de cinco em cinco meses. Quando chegamos na sala de estar tinha um monte de garrafas de bebidas espalhados por todo canto da casa.

- Ô Bobby para que tanta bebida hein? Andou comemorando alguma coisa? –perguntei sarcástica e desconfiada. Bobby geralmente bebia para afogar as mágoas, mas não daquele jeito.

- Muita coisa aconteceu ultimamente. Mas então qual é o assunto que não podia ser tratado por telefone? –perguntou ele fugindo do assunto.

-Bem, eu... –eu não tinha preparado o que falar, então tentei ser breve e direta. –Hoje de manhã, eu conheci alguém, alguém que você também conhece, ou pelo menos conhecia e você pode ficar um pouco surpreso em ver ele aqui, mas eu já verifiquei se ele é... Mesmo ele. Então por favor, não se assuste. –eu tentei escolher bem as palavras, mas ele me olhava com uma cara de quem não entendia nada.

- Como é? –ele perguntou como se eu fosse louca.

- Vou chamar ele. –falei e assim fui chamar Dean que estava do lado de fora da casa com cara de entediado, fiz um sinal com a mão para chamá-lo e ele entrou receoso.

- E aí Bobby? –perguntou com um pouco de humor na voz pela cara do velho.

- I-isso, isso não é possível. –falou Bobby se afastando de nós até que foi encurralado por uma mesinha.

- Foi o que eu disse, mas é verdade. –falei, mas ele não desgrudou os olhos de Dean, até que ele tateou na mesinha atrás de si e achou uma faca de prata e tentou me golpear, mas eu fui mais rápida e joguei a faca para longe, então eu e Dean o seguramos.

- Bobby somos nós! –exclamei inutilmente, mas ele conseguiu se livrar de nossos braços e foi para a cozinha pegando outra faca e apontou revezando de mim para Dean.

- São nada! –falou teimoso. –Mary e Dean não se conhecem.

- Se deixar agente explica tudo! –falei, mas ele ainda me olhava como uma aberração.

- Tá, tá olha seu nome é Robert Steven Singer, virou caçador depois que a sua mulher foi possuída e é como um pai para mim. –falou Dean com a mão na frente do rosto em sinal de proteção, o velho teve uma recaída se deixando levar pelas emoções e abaixou a faca, oque fez Dean dar um passo à frente na intenção de lhe dar um abraço, mas Bobby tentou o golpear e Dean conseguiu se esquivar, nisso peguei a faca e nós o deixamos desarmado.

- Bobby nós não somos metamorfos! –falou Dean já cansado do pega-pega.

- Então são aparições! –concluiu.

- Olha se fossemos aparições faríamos isso com faca de prata. –falou Dean pegando a faca de prata e fazendo um corte agora no antebraço direito e depois passou a faca para mim, que fiz o mesmo.

- Dean? Mary? –falou ainda sem acreditar em seus olhos.

- É o que estamos tentando dizer! –falou se aproximando de Bobby, que o surpreendeu com um abraço.

- Mas como você...? Mas como vocês...?- ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu sinceramente não sei dizer. –falou Dean simplesmente. E então nós demos uma olhada um para o outro como se disséssemos conta você conta tudo ou eu? Quando voltamos a olhar para o Bobby ele nos jogou dois copos de agua benta na nossa cara. Eu e Dean tiramos o excesso de água da face e eu falei:

- E também não somos demônios Bobby!

- Foi mal, mas eu tinha que verificar. –e então deu de ombros. –Agora você pode me explicar como escapou? –perguntou para Dean.

- E não sei tudo o que eu me lembro é dos cães do inferno me rasgando e depois sete palmos de terra. –eu não entendi o porquê de ele ter omitido para o Bobby que ele se lembrava do que aconteceu lá, mas eu não ia dizer nada afinal era escolha dele. Dean olhou de soslaio para mim, como se compartilhássemos um segredo de Estado e então continuou. –foi aí que eu vi a Mary e a ataquei pensando que era a demônio que me tirou de lá.

- E então tivemos que provar um para o outro que não éramos nem um tipo de monstro, depois eu falei meu nome completo para o Dean e ele me perguntou se meu pai era John Winchester e nós acabamos percebemos que somos... Enfim resolvemos pedir sua ajuda. –olhamos para o Bobby esperando ele falar alguma coisa, ele estava surpreso e confuso.

- Mas por que você estava no parque que o Dean foi enterrado?

- Eu não sei, eu acordei de manhã com a sensação estranha de que eu tinha que estar lá, pensei que talvez eu tinha lido sobre uma possibilidade de um caso no parque estadual abandonado de St. Louise, quando eu cheguei lá tinha um grande circulo, como se tivesse acontecido uma explosão e no centro tinha uma sepultura e o resto você já sabe. –falei olhando para o Dean.

- Olha isso não faz o menor sentido, e mesmo que um demônio tivesse te tirado de lá Dean, seu peito foi retalhado. E olha para você agora novinho em folha.

- É quem fez isso usou magia poderosa. –comentei.

-Mas então Bobby tem notícias do Sam? - perguntou Dean um tanto ansioso. Percebi que ele e o irmão eram muito ligados.

- Ele está vivo até onde eu sei. –falou Bobby com pesar na voz.

- Como assim até onde você sabe?

- Eu não o vejo desde que enterramos você. –falou Bobby com um pingo de mágoa.

- Poxa Bobby você devia ter cuidado dele. –falou Dean preocupado.

- Eu não tive culpa! Ele não atendia o celular e já tentei procurar ele, mas ele não queria ser encontrado. –Dean olhou para Bobby interrogativo.

- E porque me enterrar?

- Eu queria salgar e queimar, mas Sam não deixou ele disse que precisaria de um corpo quando tivesse de volta. –falou olhando para Dean, que fez uma cara de que dizia: que droga!

- Você acha que poderia ter feito um pacto? –perguntou Dean receoso.

- Acho que ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. – os dois ficaram se encarando até que Dean disse:

- Mary me empresta seu celular vou tentar ligar pro Sam. –eu já ia entregando meu celular para ele, quando Bobby disse:

- Não adianta a linha ta muda.

- Então vou ligar para ativarem o gps. –falou pegando o telefone fixo da mesa do Bobby e ligando para a companhia telefônica.

- Alô, eu tenho uma conta telefônica da sua empresa e eu perdi meu telefone você podia ligar o gps para mim? –perguntou apressado.

- A conta está em nome de quem senhor? –perguntou a moça do outro lado.

- Wedge Antilles, o social é 2474. –Dean falou sem ao menos pensar e eu levantei a sobrancelha em surpresa.

- Está ligado senhor. –respondeu simpática.

- Obrigado.

- Como sabe que ele usou esse nome? –perguntei com descrença.

- Tá brincando! O que é que eu não sei sobre esse garoto? – perguntou divertido.

Dean foi para o computador para localizar o celular do Sam.

- Pontiac Illinois. –falou se levantando. –Perto de onde eu estava enterrado.

- Tá vamos lá então. –falei indo em direção à porta.

- Espera, eu vou tira água do joelho! –falou Dean indo para o banheiro. –Olhem isso! –disse depois de sair do banheiro, tirando a jaqueta que agora eu reconheci como sendo a jaqueta do meu pai e arregaçando a manga da camiseta, mostrando a marca de uma mão no ombro direito, como se alguém tivesse o batido ou, ou... O puxado.

- Mas que diabos é isso? –perguntamos eu e Bobby ao mesmo tempo assustados.

- É como se alguém tivesse me puxado ou me arrastado de lá. Talvez um demônio. –falou Dean.

- Mas porque um demônio faria isso? –perguntei, aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Talvez para cumprir a parte na barganha. –falou Dean encaixando as peças.

- Acha mesmo que ele poderia ter feito um pacto? –falei olhando para Dean indignada.

- É o que eu teria feito. –falou Dean olhando significativamente para Bobby. Outra coisa que eu perguntaria depois

- Vamos logo então! –falei indo para o carro. –Ah e Bobby depois nós vamos ter uma conversa. –eu disse me virando para ele, que engoliu em seco.

- Tá vão na frente. – ele falou desconversando.

Entramos no carro e seguimos para Pontiac.

**Capítulo 3 – Reunião de família.**

No meio do caminho eu não me aguentei de curiosidade e comecei a interrogá-lo.

- Por que fez um pacto? –ele me olhou pensativo se contava ou não.

- Sam tinha morrido e eu fiz um pacto para trazê-lo de volta. –falou fitando a estrada. –A demônia me deu um ano. – ele olhou para mim esperando minha reação, mas eu apenas ri sem humor algum, nada mais me surpreenderia naquele dia, então conclui:

- Algo me diz que meu pai não morreu apenas numa caçada contra o Olho Amarelo. –falei sarcástica olhando para a estrada, sem expressão.

- Longa história. –ele disse desviando o olhar.

- Temos tempo. –eram pelo menos quatro horas de viagem até Pontiac, ele não teria escapatória.

- Ele fez um pacto com o demônio de olho amarelo por que eu tinha morrido, mas o demônio o levou na hora e levou o colt também. –ele falou também sem emoção. Sei que disse que nada mais me surpreenderia. Mas saber que o meu velho estava queimando no inferno foi como uma faca na boca do estômago e foi impossível não derramar algumas lágrimas, fiz de tudo para que ele não as visse, mas foi inevitável.

- Mas ele fugiu de lá, quando o demônio de olho amarelo abriu a porta do inferno. –isso me deixou melhor um pouco, até ri pensando no pai fugindo do inferno. Insistindo muito Dean me contou toda a história desde como eles viraram caçadores até o dia que ele foi parar no inferno, isso levou pelo menos duas horas e não tive como não me surpreender, aquilo daria um livro.

- Que loucura! –eu disse intrigada.

- É bem-vinda à família. –disse ele sarcástico

- Então Sam foi para a faculdade e o pai o expulsou de casa? –falei indignada.

- É. Não que ele quisesse a vida de caçador pro Sam, mas ele tinha medo de não conseguir proteger o Sam longe dele. –falou justificando o pai. Senti um pouco de pena de Sam afinal quando eu recebi a bolsa para estudar música em Julliard papai ficou orgulhoso

- Eu também fui para a faculdade. –falei voltando o meu olhar para a estrada, eu não gostava de lembrar do que aconteceu. Mas ele me contou a história dele agora era minha vez. – Cursei música.

- E o que o pai fez? –perguntou com receio.

- Ele ficou orgulhoso. –esperei sua reação.

- Orgulhoso? Ele não gritou? Nada?- ele ficou indignado.

- Nada, ele disse que era até bom eu me afastar dessa vida, disse que seria melhor assim.

- É como se eu nem o conhecesse. –ele disse vazio.

- Pois é, vamos ter uma boa conversa com o Bobby depois. –ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas o que aconteceu para você largar a faculdade? –me perguntou receoso. Aí a pergunta que eu estava temendo, dei um suspiro e falei olhando o caminho.

- Quando Bobby me ligou dizendo que o pai tinha morrido foi como se o mundo desabasse, eu acordei. Percebi que àquilo que eu estava vivendo era um conto de fadas, mas não era real e se eu ficasse ali eu ia por a vida de todo mundo em risco, eu percebi que eu não nasci para ter aquela vida, nasci para ser caçadora e eu não podia negar o que eu era, eu gostando ou não eu nasci para ser isso. –me lembrei do noivado que eu desmanchei, das coisas horríveis que eu falei para todo mundo que eu amava para eles me deixarem partir e me esquecerem.

- E gosta? –ele perguntou curioso. Eu não tinha pensado nisso, eu não me importava mais se eu estava feliz ou não com o que eu estava fazendo. Era o certo. E eu já tinha ferrado minha vida mesmo, não ligava para os meus sentimentos.

- Antes eu gostava, antes de entrar na faculdade. Quando eu comecei eu tinha nove anos eu sabia o que o pai fazia, mas eu preferia ter uma vida normal. Eu ficava em casa com a minha mãe, ela não ficava brava ou chateada que o pai raramente estava em casa, porque quando estava nós éramos a família mais feliz do mundo, ela entendia que ele precisava fazer aquilo, ela o admirava. Só que no natal de 96, minha mãe teve um infarto e ela era uma pessoa muito saudável, os médicos não conseguiam explicar e falaram que foi infarto, mas o pai não aceitou, resolveu investigar e eu quis ir junto, eu jurei que iria matar o que quer que fosse que matou minha mãe, só que nós não encontramos, mas nunca aceitamos que aquilo foi um infarto, assim eu comecei a treinar e caçar, e isso foi uma fulga, quanto mais monstros eu matava mais eu me sentia vingada e eu gostava da sensação de salvar as pessoas, porque eu não pude ajudar minha mãe e salvar aquelas pessoas era gratificante. Mas depois eu recebi a bolsa e tudo mudou, eu vi a chance de ter uma família, um marido que me desse um beijo quando eu chegasse em casa, um cachorro, cerca branca, filhos. –fiz uma pausa e olhei para Dean que me olhava sereno, continuei. - Então eu fui, fiz amigos tive um namorado, nós íamos nos casar, mas foi quando eu acordei. – finalizei e olhei novamente para ele, sua expressão era vazia, ele obviamente não sabia o que falar então resolvi perguntar alguma coisa para cortar o clima.

- Mas e você? Nunca teve vontade de ter uma vida normal?

- Eu cresci fazendo isso, eu mal me lembro da minha casa e tudo o que eu me lembro da minha mãe é de ela queimando no teto. Eu nunca pensei em ter uma vida normal. Eu sempre fazia tudo o que o pai fazia, ele era o meu espelho, eu queria ser igual a ele. Quando ele vendeu a alma para me trazer de volta, foi como, como se... –ele se engasgou com as palavras, Dean não fazia o tipo que gostava muito de falar sobre sentimentos.

- Você me lembra muito ele. –falei dando um fraco sorriso, ele retribuiu meio constrangido.

Não falamos nada por um bom tempo, mas ainda tinha uma pergunta entalada, qual era a proposta que o demônio de olho branco fazia para ele? Quando resolvi perguntar, nós chegamos ao motel em que Sam estava. Preparei- me psicologicamente, eu não sabia o que esperar pelo o que Dean me contou dele minha mente criava imagens desde um nerd perturbado à um rebelde cheio de piercings e tatuagens, eu estava nervosa. Olhei para Dean que saia do carro e percebi que ele estava ansioso, mas tentava disfarçar. Bobby se juntou a nós.

Subornamos o recepcionista para nos dizer o número do quarto de Sam, chegamos no quarto 112, Dean bateu na porta e uma garota morena muito pálida nos recebeu, ela estava muito à vontade, talvez fosse namorada dele, ficamos meio desconfortáveis sem saber o que falar e então ela perguntou como se já nos esperasse:

- E então?

- Então o que? –perguntou Dean.

- Cadê a pizza?

- Hm nós... É que... –comecei a inventar qualquer desculpa quando um homem muito alto apareceu na porta usando apenas uma calça jeans. Ao nos ver ele empalideceu e recuou um passo.

- Surpreso? Eu também. –falou Dean com um pouco de humor na voz, mas sua expressão era de saudades.

- Você não... não pode ser! –ele falava estático olhando para Dean, não acreditando em seus olhos.

- Acredite é ele. –falou Bobby que já parecia entediado de tantos testes.

- Oh meu Deus Dean?- falava Sam suas emoções alternavam em surpresa e felicidade, ele pareceu acreditar em Bobby.

- Era o que... –Dean começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelos braços do irmão que o envolveram num abraço que matava toda a dor que ambos sentiam.

Foi quando a mulher morena e baixinha cortou o clima.

- Pera aí vocês estão juntos?- perguntou numa careta.

- Ah...! Não. –Sam disse constrangido. –Ele é meu irmão.

- Ah! Então eu acho que é melhor eu ir. –falou vestindo-se sem a menor vergonha e pegando sua bolsa foi para a porta. –Vai me ligar né?

- Claro! Até mais Cat. - ele disse se despedindo.

- Clair! –ela disse indignada. Ele engoliu em seco constrangido enquanto nós abafávamos o riso.

- Claro, tchau Clair. –falou se retratando, ela rolou os olhos, e me lançou um olhar estranho, como se tentasse me reconhecer e depois saiu. Sam fechou a porta e depois ele pareceu notar minha presença ali.

- E quem é você? –perguntou para mim. Dei um suspiro.

- Lá vamos nós de novo. –murmurei. –Prazer meu nome é Mary Jane Winchester, sim sou sua irmãzinha. Não se assuste eu também descobri há algumas horas. –falei direta sem me preocupar em ser cuidadosa com as palavras, dei um sorriso e Sam esbugalhou os olhos.

- Peraí como é que é? –perguntou olhando de mim para Bobby, de Dean para mim, como que esperando que falássemos que era piada, ele viu que estávamos falando sério, mas ninguém se pronunciou então ele continuou a perguntar ainda não acreditando. – Isso... Isso é sério?

- É Sammy, parece que você ganhou na loteria. Eu sempre soube que você queria ter uma irmãzinha para fazer trancinhas e falar sobre sentimentos. – Dean disse com um sorriso zombeteiro e Sam lhe lançou um olhar como se dissesse: não é hora para brincadeira.

- Mas por que...? –começou a interrogar, mas Dean o cortou.

- Nem me pergunte, não sei de nada. –falou levantando as mãos eu fiz o mesmo e instantaneamente nós nos viramos para encarar o Bobby, que estava quieto até então.

- Bobby sabe aquela conversinha, então eu acho que tá na hora! –eu disse.

- Bobby você sabia disso? –perguntou Sam intrigado.

- Não me olhem assim, foi o pai de vocês que decidiu isso. John não estava mais aguentando viver sem a Mary e foi quando ele conheceu Elizabeth, ela tinha uma personalidade forte e ela conseguia de uma forma inexplicável deixa-lo estável. Então eles se casaram e veio você Mary, ele não queria que vocês tivessem essa vida, mas daí ela morreu e John não pôde suportar, mas Mary você o fazia lembrar as mulheres que ele mais amou na vida e começou a te treinar, ele não podia te perder também. E foi na época que Elizabeth morreu que ele descobriu que Mary foi morta por um demônio e não queria que você se envolvesse no passado dele, ele não queria que os demônios tivessem conhecimento da sua existência, pensou que você ficaria livre de toda assa merda, por isso poucas pessoas sabem que você é filha dele, ele tomou todos os cuidados.

- Caramba é muita loucura. – falou Sam se sentando na cama e colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- É sim. –concordei.

- Mas então como você e o Dean...? Há quanto tempo você saiu? –questionou em tom de acusação à Dean.

- Calma aí eu acabei de chegar irmãozinho, já como a Mary me encontrou eu ainda não entendi. - Todos se viraram para mim.

- Eu não sei, eu acordei hoje de manhã com um pressentimento, uma intuição sei lá, de que eu tinha que ir para o parque abandonado onde Dean estava. –então contei a eles tudo o que aconteceu detalhadamente, omitindo a parte em que eu sonhei com Dean sendo retalhado no inferno.

- Então você simplesmente foi? –perguntou Sam. –Não verificou se tinha algo estranho na área ou nada?

- Não eu estava com pressa. –falei por fim.

- Tem uma coisa que não... –Dean não terminou a frase, pois eles começaram a falar de um barulho agudo, ao contrario que eu ouvia uma voz, bem baixa e doce, como uma risada de criança.

- De onde vem esse barulho? –perguntou Bobby irritado.

- Fique quieto. –mandei, olhando para o teto para ver de onde vinha a voz.

- Mary? Pode me ouvir? –perguntava a voz ecoando com ternura.

- Posso. Quem é você? Por que só eu posso te ouvir? –perguntei infantilmente. Sam estava na minha frente me perguntando alguma coisa e tampando o ouvido com as duas mãos, mas eu estava em estado de transe, eu mal percebia suas presenças ali.

- Meu nome é Castiel, eu... – mas a voz parou de se pronunciar, e eu consegui sair do meu estado se transe, quando olhei à minha volta as janelas do quarto haviam explodido e todos ali estavam se protegendo contra o vidro que explodira e com as mãos tapando os ouvidos.

Quando viram que o barulho de que falavam parou, todos saíram da posição de proteção e olharam o estado que havia ficado o quarto, e então os olhos de todos pousaram sobre mim estavam muito chocados, e Bobby me perguntou:

- Mary o que houve? –e então seus olhos desceram até minha barriga, foi quando eu olhei para baixo e vi que havia um grande pedaço de vidro entalhado em minhas costelas, eu nem havia percebido, nada a minha volta fazia sentido. Tirei o pedaço de vidro e comecei a cuspir sangue, então Sam falou algo para Dean que saiu correndo em direção ao que parecia ser o banheiro e voltou com toalhas nas mãos, eles me deitaram na cama e me faziam perguntas que eu não tinha condições de responder, para mim eles não passavam de um borrão, minha visão começou a ficar turva e a última coisa que lembro foi de Sam me perguntando algo aos berros.

**Capítulo 4 – estreando Clarence, o anjo.**

_Eu estava deitada na grama naquela bela tarde ensolarada no parque Memorial de Connecticut, fechei meus olhos e inalei o cheiro de orvalho fresco que exalava do salgueiro chorão, ouvi o som do vento soprando nas árvores e dos rouxinóis que cantavam alegremente enquanto brincavam às margens do lago e ouvi também o familiar o ranger do balanço perto da fonte onde um casal de namorados trocavam carícias. Isso era o que eu definia de tarde perfeita, mas eu sabia que duraria pouco, pois daqui a alguns minutos minha mãe me chamaria para o jantar, ela nunca me deixava ficar para eu ver a primeira estrela. Hoje eu não relutaria em ir. Pois sabia que papai estava para chegar._

_- É uma ótima lembrança. – disse uma voz doce, eu abri os olhos e me sentei, então vi um menino loiro de olhos claros. Ele estava parado ao pé da árvore, o garoto aparentava ter a minha idade, mas possuía expressões sérias e maduras com um ar de quem já viveu muito, ele se se agachou na minha frente e começou a me encarar, eu ia perguntar do que ele estava falando, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca ele tocou minha testa. Então fleches vieram à minha mente, eu estava caindo e um garoto forte e alto me ajudou junto com Bobby e aos poucos a realidade veio à tona e percebi que aquilo não era real, era só uma lembrança da minha infância._

_- Quem é você? –perguntei sem temê-lo. E novamente ele colocou os dois dedos em minha testa, que saco! Ele era alérgico a palavras? Ele me fez lembrar de tudo, desde a primeira vez que ele entrou nos meus sonhos até ele aparecendo e me dizendo seu nome no motel em que Sam estava._

_- Então você é o Castiel? –dei uma boa olhada nele, ele era uma criança? Não, não podia ser. Será que ele era um demônio e estava usando o corpo daquela pobre criança? Mas então me ocorreu que estávamos dentro da minha cabeça, um demônio não tem essa habilidade. Então o que ele era? Peguei a faca de prata benzida por um monge que eu sempre levava em minhas vestes e a cravei em seu peito, ele ao menos tentou se esquivar, comecei a ficar com medo e fui recuando, ele retirou a faca de seu corpo como se não fosse nada e foi se aproximando de mim– O que você é? –perguntei desarmada._

_- Não me temas, sou Castiel, um anjo do senhor, eu fui designado a tirar seu irmão da perdição e o colocar em seu caminho. – ele disse de uma forma um tanto melancólica, eu não me aguentei então o palhaço achava que era um anjo? Comecei a rir desdenhando da criatura, mas ele não pareceu se abalar._

_- Anjos não existem! –falei com firmeza._

_- Sabe? Esse é o problema de vocês caçadores, vocês não creem no divino, não tem fé, só creem no que os olhos podem alcançar! O que me leva a refletir o porquê de você ter conseguido ouvir minha voz e não o Escolhido! –não entendi nada do que ele falou, mas me irritou eu tinha fé sim! Mas daí ele querer me fazer acreditar que ele era um anjo? Anjos não apareciam assim para as pessoas._

_- Fé em que? Em você? –perguntei sarcástica._

_- Em Deus, em seus planos, vocês estão sempre tentando mudar seus destinos, mas isso tudo foi planejado. –engoli em seco, minha mãe era muito religiosa e sempre dizia que os anjos iriam me proteger. Mas isso não fazia sentido, por que um anjo estaria falando comigo?_

_- Mas por que um anjo tiraria Dean do inferno? Não o conheço muito bem, mas ele não me parece ser do tipo fanático religioso e acredito que um anjo tem mais a fazer do que ficar tirando homens do inferno. –perguntei ainda desconfiada._

_- Por que Deus tem trabalho para ele! –falou firme um pouco irritado com minha prepotência. Eu paralisei, não sabia o que falar. – Agora acorde, tenho que achar meu receptáculo, nos veremos em breve. –falando isso ele desapareceu._

_- Espera! –gritei inutilmente correndo pelo parque para ver se o encontrava, eu ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, não que eu tivesse acreditado totalmente no que ele disse, mas ele me pareceu convincente, e se demônios existiam por que não anjos? Meu debate pessoal foi interrompido por um clarão branco._

Abri os olhos com dificuldade tentando me acostumar à claridade, olhei para o lado e vi vários aparelhos de medicina, e aquele cheiro horrível de morfina, ótimo! Eu estava em hospital. Olhei para a direita e vi Bobby que fitava a janela com um olhar muito cansado. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrido e Sam adentrando por ela com uma garrafa de água na mão.

- Ela ta acordando, Dean! –ele chamava o mais velho. Ouvindo isso Bobby se levantou rapidamente e postou-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Como se sente garota? –perguntou em sua voz calma.

- Melhor impossível! –resmunguei. - Quanto tempo eu apaguei?

- Seis dias.

- Seis dias? Caramba. –falei colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Do que se lembra? –perguntou Dean que já estava no quarto.

- Dean! –repreendeu Sam. –Ela acabou de acordar.

- Tá tudo bem. –falei acalmando Sam, mas vi que ele também estava curioso. - Eu me lembro de tudo, só não entendi de que barulho vocês estavam falando. –eles se entreolharam.

- O que você ouviu? –perguntou Sam curioso.

- Uma voz. Castiel. –eu disse me recordando do sonho.

- Castiel? –os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Então eu disse a eles tudo desde a primeira vez que ele apareceu nos meus sonhos, contei linha por linha do que ele me disse. Eles estavam pasmos.

- Um anjo? Um anjo? E disse que Deus tem trabalho para mim? Tá bom! –falou sarcástico.

- Não sei não, ele me pareceu bem convincente. E além do mais você sabe de mais alguma criatura que teria poder o suficiente para tirar um homem do inferno? Ele pode ter falado a verdade. –eu disse naturalmente.

- Preciso pesquisar! –falou Sam saindo do quarto.

- Preciso beber! –dito isso saiu também e ficamos apenas eu e Bobby.

- Você acha que é possível Bobby? Um anjo? –falei sonhadora, seria legal topar com alguma coisa do lado verde, de vez em quando.

- Quem sabe? – devolveu a pergunta. –Vou ajudar Sam nas pesquisas, você fica bem sozinha? –acenei positivamente com a cabeça. –Qualquer coisa grite! –falou saindo.

Tive medo de dormir e Castiel aparecer de novo. Quero dizer e se ele não fosse mesmo um anjo? O que faria comigo? E se fosse? O que eu diria depois de ter sido grossa com ele como fui? A ira divina cairia sobre mim? Ri com o pensamento, às vezes eu sabia ser bem dramática. Então fui aproveitar o meu dia de doentinha e resolvi assistir um pouco de televisão.

Já eram duas da manhã e eu não estava mais aguentando ficar naquela cama sem fazer nada, e eu tinha que me manter acordada, tendo como meu único divertimento ficar ouvindo o bip dos meus aparelhos, já que na TV a essa hora só passava pornografia. Sam e Dean revezariam o turno, não queriam me deixar sozinha e Bobby estava pesquisando em Deus lá sabe onde. Sam estava muito concentrado em seu computador, parei para observá-lo melhor, eu tive pouco tempo para o conhecer de verdade, mas ele parecia só um garotinho, um pouco nerd para falar a verdade, mas ainda assim um garotinho, os cabelos jogados nos olhos as maças do rosto ainda um pouco desenhadas e por traz daquele olhar concentrado eu via uma cede de poder e um olhar de esperanças ao mesmo tempo, aquela coisa de adolescente revoltado. Sorri, eu sempre quis ter irmãos.

- E então Robô Sam achou alguma coisa? –perguntei a ele, ele deu uma risada de canto de lábio e então olhou para mim, eu não entendi a graça. – O que?

- Nada, é só que vai ser difícil me acostumar com ideia de ter uma irmã, mas você e Dean uh! Dá até medo! Você, Dean o pai parecem a mesma pessoa. –ele falou naturalmente a palavra irmã, o que me deixou feliz.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio. –falei sorrindo ele riu de novo de canto, foi quando a porta se abriu e um Dean muito cansado e cheirando a álcool adentrou por ela.

- I ala rapaz, já pediu para fazer trancinha no cabelo dela Sammy? –perguntou ele divertido, Sam respondeu apenas com um olhar de não enche. – Vai dá uma volta, deixa que eu fico. – falou sério, e tomou o lugar de Sam no sofazinho, enquanto este saia.

- Você está péssimo! –falei me referido a seu estado, seus olhos estavam muito inchados, parecia que não dormia há dias.

- Não posso dizer algo muito diferente de você. –falou arqueando as sobrancelhas e tomando mais um gole de café.

- Touché! –eu disse. Ok era eu que estava numa cama de hospital. Mas eu queria chegar no assunto. – Por que não contou a eles que você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Vai contar a eles? –perguntou mudando o humor. Eu podia estar sendo intrometida, mas eu sou a única além dele que sabe o que aconteceu de verdade e acho que ele me deve essas explicações.

- Não, isso é uma decisão sua, mas eu acho que... –eu comecei a falar, mas ele me cortou.

- Ótimo, então não temos nada a falar sobre isso! –falou botando fim no assunto e vindo pegar o controle que estava na minha cama para ligar a TV, mas eu coloquei a mão em cima do controle.

- Dean, sei que você não quer falar, mas guardar isso só para você vai te fazer mais mal ainda.

- Não, não sabe não, você viu o que aconteceu, mas você não sabe o que é estar lá vivendo aquilo, não foi você que viu o que eu vi, não foi você que estava lá acorrentada, não foi você que fez o que eu fiz! –falou exaltado gesticulando. Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com "fiz o que eu fiz" talvez tivesse algo a haver com a proposta.

- Não, não sei, mas sei que tem algo a haver com aquela proposta que você não quer falar o que é, mas se quiser me contar... Bem sabe onde me encontrar. – tentei.

Ele não disse nada apenas fechou a cara, pegou o controle da minha mão e ligou num desses pornôs bem porcaria fazendo questão de aumentar bastante o volume.

- Ai para assim você me deixa louca! Para, para! –falava a voz fina e irritante da mulher em meio aos gemidos de prazer.

- Argh! – bufei e coloquei o travesseiro no ouvido. Que inferno! Eu não iria insistir, mas eu não esqueceria disso.

Não resisti mesmo com o barulho da TV, eu estava morrendo de sono. Por sorte Castiel não apareceu em meus sonhos, quando acordei vi no relógio que já era meio-dia e eu tava morrendo de fome. Olhei para o lado e vi que Dean já não estava mais lá e sim Sam que estava dormindo, tive dó de acordá-lo. Ri um pouco da cena, ele parecia um menino de nove anos dormindo, tão calmo com o cabelo jogado sobre os olhos.

- Sam o Bobby... –Dean apareceu no quarto e eu coloquei o dedo indicador nos lábios para que ele fizesse silêncio. Então ele se aproximou mais de mim e falou baixo.

- Bobby pesquisou e viu um ritual para invocar a coisa. –falou se referindo à Castiel. –Nós vamos fazer o ritual hoje à tarde, mas precisamos de você. Falei com a enfermeira e ela disse que você pode receber alta agora.

- Vocês são loucos! Não vão invocar essa coisa. Olha só o que ele fez com a Mary! E ele explodiu aquele quarto só com a voz, vamos achar outra maneira. –disse Sam já acordado.

- Sam nós não vamos desarmados! –falei tentando o acalmar.

- Não, e você não está em condições!

- Sam eu fui a única que viu e falou com ele, tenho que ir.

- Dean você acabou de voltar, não pode simplesmente agradecer a Deus por estar vivo e esquecer essa história? –ele pareceu não ter ouvido o que eu disse, Dean ficou quieto e Sam deu um suspiro pesado, mas manteve a calma. – Cara eu to te pedindo para não fazer, então, por favor, uma vez na vida pode fazer isso por mim? Cair fora? –pediu sério.

- Tá. –Dean falou contrariado.

- Tá? –perguntou para se assegurar.

- Tá! –disse impaciente.

- Mas... –tentei falar, mas Dean me interrompeu.

- Não Mary! Ele tá certo, não sabemos como lidar com a coisa, vamos esquecer. –ele falou sensato, Sam pareceu aliviado ao ouvir aquilo. Mas eu não esqueceria, só que eu também não estava 100% precisaria de mais alguns dias, mas eu faria esse ritual sem ou com eles. - De qualquer forma você vai poder sair daqui hoje então... Consegue se levantar? – perguntou.

- Precisa chamar a enfermeira para tirar esses aparelhos. –falei.

- Tá- falou Dean saindo.

Saímos do hospital e fomos para uma lanchonete, eu comi meu sanduiche como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo e realmente era, comparada a aquela comida do hospital. Depois fomos nos hospedar no motel mais próximo, ficamos todos os quatro no mesmo quarto, eu me senti um pouco estranha, afinal eu mal os conhecia e me sentia bem perto deles, principalmente do Dean, pois ele se parecia muito com o pai. Já deviam ser umas seis horas, Sam foi tomar um banho e ficamos Dean, eu e Bobby no quarto.

- Então vamos? –perguntou Dean calcando suas botas e vestindo sua jaqueta, logo Bobby também se levantou e foi se ajeitar.

- Para onde? –perguntei confusa.

- Atirar no rabo do anjinho. –disse Dean com um sorriso.

- Mas eu pensei que... –falei.

- Mary querida, você pensa demais. Vamos! –disse me interrompendo e saindo do quarto, dei de ombros e o acompanhei.

Fomos no impala até um galpão velho e abandonado na saída da cidade, eu adorava o mustang da minha mãe, mas nada vencia o velho impala. Eu achei que papai tinha vendido aquele carro. Me senti tão bem andando nele, trazia tantas lembranças, aquele carro era praticamente parte do meu pai.

Pegamos todos os ingredientes, armas e uma faca que Dean disse que matava demônios. Bobby falou o ritual que estava em latim e nós esperamos, mas nada. Bobby repetiu umas cinco vezes e nada, fazia uma hora que estávamos lá e nada.

- Talvez você tenha lido errado Bobby, me deixa tentar! –peguei a folha do ritual de suas mãos e li. – Talvez se o Dean tentasse, afinal foi ele que...

Fui interrompida por um barulho de asas atrás de mim, senti um arrepio na espinha e me virei para vê-lo, ele foi se aproximando e eu e Bobby começamos a atirar no homem de sobretudo bege, balas de prata, de sal e nada. Ele apenas estava com uma cara de... Azia? Dean se aproximou dele e enfiou a faca onde deveria ficar seu coração, mas ele apenas fez a mesma coisa que fez quando eu enfiei minha faca nele, a tirou do peito como se não fosse nada e a jogou para longe. Dean se surpreendeu que não funcionou e começou a recuar.

- Suas armas são inúteis contra mim. –falou ele de forma muito calma que chegou a ser assustadora. Dei mais um tiro para garantir, ele me olhou com uma cara de impaciência. –Não podem matar um anjo.

- E quem seria esse anjo? Você Clarence? –perguntou Dean.

- Você deveria me respeitar. Fui eu que te tirei da perdição posso manda-lo de volta. –falou estressado, nisso deu um raio e Castiel mostrou suas lindas asinhas negras, vi Dean estremecer.

- E por que um anjo me tiraria do inferno? –perguntou já sabendo a resposta que o anjo daria.

- Por que Deus me ordenou! Porque ele tem trabalho para você. –falou quase como lendo os pensamentos de Dean.

- Como?- perguntou insistente.

- Aguarde novas ordens! –ordenou e assim como chegou, saiu.

- Ah! Não mesmo desgraçado! Mary me da essa folha, vou invocar essa coisa de novo. –tentou pegar a folha de minha mão, mas não deixei.

- Não Dean, vamos deixa-lo irritado! –falei tentando o acalmar.

- Quem liga? Me dá isso! –falou irritado.

- Eu ligo não quero ver a ira divina cair sobre meu traseiro. –falei jogando o papel para Bobby.

- Não vão dizer que acreditaram nessa baboseira toda? –perguntou indignado.

- Ele me pareceu bem convincente. Todos os livros que li falam que um anjo pode tirar um homem do inferno. E Mary tem razão, não devemos invoca-lo de novo você já o irritou o bastante. –disse Bobby me dando razão.

- E vamos fazer? O que ficar aqui parados?

- Por que faríamos alguma coisa? Ele é um anjo. –eu disse, não vendo sentido na que ele falava.

- Porque ele não é um anjo!

- Por que não pode acreditar que uma coisa boa aconteceu com você para variar? –perguntou Bobby.

- Porque coisas boas nunca acontecem comigo e porque ninguém nunca viu um anjo para dizer se existem. – disse insistente.

- Você viu! –falei com um ar de dona da razão, ele ficou sem argumento.

Continuamos aquela discussão no carro e depois no motel, onde um Sam furioso nos aguardava, contamos a ele tudo o que aconteceu e ele ficou surpreso, mas também deu razão à minha teoria.

- E vamos deixar que um idiota de sobretudo nos de ordens só porque diz que é um anjo? –perguntou Dean ainda indignado.

- Não, nós vamos caçar! – eu disse com um sorriso inteligente no rosto e todos se viraram para mim.

Próximo capítulo...

"- Me conte agora qual de vocês fez um pacto com o demônio?

Todos ficaram quietas.

- Se me falarem suas almas serão poupadas. –então as duas moças das três irmãs viram esperança.

- Fui eu, fui eu! –as duas mais velhas falavam esperançosas. Menos a pequena Kate.

- Pois muito bem! –falou o soldado-pastor as amarrando.

- Mas você disse que nos pouparia. –falou com medo, Valery a irmã mais velha.

- E serão, quando chegar o dia do juízo final! –falou o pastor Campbell amarrando a corda em seus finos braços prendendo-os atrás das pilastras de pedra da igreja cada uma em um , as duas gritavam desesperadamente. Deixou a pequena por último, desta sentiu pena, tão jovem, tão bela, mas não demonstrava nenhum resquício de medo só mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados murmurando:

Parva favilla vindictam ex patrio redeuntem fenix, et tandem ultio sanguinis qui effusus est.  
Quaeso sorores vocatus ad me et da mihi potestatem iure tuta sit amet nocte usque mane requiescere fecerunt spiritum meum in conlectus ultrices ut sorores proximi millennii.  
Gratias tibi ago."

**Capítulo 5 – Abracadabra parte 1.**

- Caçar? –eles me perguntaram.

- Sim. –eu disse naturalmente. –Enquanto as moças falavam sobre anjos achei uma matéria no jornal sobre um homem que alega ter visto um monstro matar sua mulher usando o corpo dele. Então o que acham? –perguntei ignorando a cara de revolta de Dean e dando o jornal a Sam.

- Pode ser só um maníaco. –falou Sam examinado a possibilidade.

- Pode, mas vale a pena conferir.

- Então vamos caçar? –perguntou Dean andando de um lado para o outro com a mão no queixo.

- Isso! –respondemos eu e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

- Legal! Ótimo! Um anjo aparece na nossa frente e vocês querendo caçar? Isso é... Perfeito! –disse se controlando.

- Dean não há nada que possamos fazer há não ser esperar que ele apareça de novo, então vamos caçar! –falei obvia.

- Me deixa ver isso! –pegou o jornal das mãos de Sam e começou a ler irritado. – Em Michigan?

- Sim, chegaremos lá amanhã a tarde, você veem ou prefere continuar a discutir sobre o James Stewart? –perguntei divertida.

- Eu vou! –falou emburrado me fazendo abrir um sorriso.

Bobby também saiu do Motel, mas para voltar para sua casa. E levou também meu mustang no guincho. Vou ter que aposenta-lo pelo menos por enquanto já que Dean me convidou para ir no impala, só para poupar gasolina, é claro. Viajamos a noite inteira e chegamos à cidade na hora do almoça, ela não era muito grande e percebi que as pessoas eram muito reservadas por ali. Almoçamos na primeira lanchonete que vimos e depois fomos para a delegacia.

- Então senhor Benson, conte-nos o que aconteceu. –falou pacientemente Sam.

- Eu não... Não fui eu! Acredite em mim, eu amava a Annie, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com ela... Eu... –o homem falava desesperado, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nós acreditamos em você. Está tudo bem, viemos para ajudar. Conte-nos o que viu! –eu disse insistindo.

- Eu já disse para eles, mas eles não acreditaram em mim! –murmurou cabisbaixa.

- Bem, nós temos a mente mais aberta que a deles. –disse Dean. Ele nos olhou bem pensando se contava ou não a história que pensava ser absurda. Mas o que ele tinha a perder? Deu um longo suspiro e engoliu o choro muito rápido, rápido até demais para alguém que dizia estar sofrendo.

- Foi como eu disse, nós estávamos no sofá assistindo tevê quando um homem igual a mim entrou na casa e começou a espancar a Annie com um martelo. Eu não pude fazer nada, tentei pegar a espingarda que eu tinha no porão, mas quando eu voltei ele já tinha ido e a Annie... –recomeçou a chorar, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Olhei para Sam que estava desconfortável com a cena, Dean o olhava com o cenho pensativo. –Ah minha Annie! Minha pobre Annie! –se lamentava o homem gemendo.

- Senhor, você viu os olhos do agressor? –perguntou Sam educado.

- Sim, eram vermelhos. –falou sério.

- Ok hm... Há mais alguma coisa que o senhor se lembre e queira nos contar? –perguntei.

- Não, mas eu quero que encontrem este homem, ou seja, lá o que ele for e acabem com ele. –disse sombrio, me fazendo estremecer.

- Tá certo, obrigado pela sua... Atenção. –falei.

Falamos com alguns policiais, sobre como estava o corpo quando a encontraram, que horas e outras informações.

- E então...? O que é que vocês conhecem que tem olhos vermelhos e toma a forma dos humanos? –perguntou Dean.

- Eu não sei, mas Carl me pareceu um pouco frio para alguém que acabou de perder a mulher. –falei desconfiada, eu não sabia dizer o porquê, mas eu não conseguia acreditar na versão do homem.

- Pode ser, mas vamos ter certeza. –falou Sam, é claro que eu queria ter certeza. –Mary, você vem comigo falar com os vizinhos. Dean vai ver o corpo no necrotério.

Aparentemente não tinha ninguém na casa dos vizinhos laterais, então fomos falar com os vizinhos da frente. Eu bati três vezes na porta e logo uma mulher baixinha de cabelos curtos atendeu, ela parecia estar muito cansada.

- Boa tarde senhora...

- Johnson. –completou a mulher.

- Johnson. Nós queríamos falar com a senhora sobre o assassinato de Annie Benson. Será que a senhora tem um minuto? Agente Perry e Simon. –nós dois mostramos os distintivos, e ela ficou um pouco assustada.

- É claro podem entrar agentes. –ela disse abrindo a porta. Nós fomos entrando e observando a casa, uma linda menininha ruiva brincava no hall de entrada. –Maggie, amor vai brincar lá em cima vai! –pediu para a filha, a menina nos olhou de cima a baixo, eu dei um leve sorriso e ela subiu as escadas correndo.

- Então o que atrai os federais neste caso? Não foi apenas um assassinato? -perguntou a Sra. Johnson nos servindo uma xícara de café.

- Obrigada. –agradeci após ela me entregar a xícara. –Bem, nós temos que avaliar todas as possibilidades. Como a senhora descreveria a relação dos Bensons?

- Bem... –ela se endireitou inquieta na cadeira. –Eles brigavam muito, Carl costumava beber todos os finais de semana e quando chegava em casa ele batia nela e na filha. Eu costumava ir lá e fazer uma visita para ela, tentei encoraja-la a denuncia-lo, mas mesmo com tudo ela dizia que amava Carl e que eles tinham uma filha para criar. Annie nos proibiu de chamar a polícia, então nós fingíamos que nada acontecia. Talvez se eu o tivesse denunciado antes... –ela respirou fundo.

- Quando a senhora ia para a casa dos Benson sentia algum cheiro diferente, talvez queda da temperatura? -Sam perguntou, a Sra. Johnson nos olhou desconfiada. –Por favor, são apenas perguntas de rotina.

- Não, nada parecido. –ela respondeu incerta, e continuou nos olhando desconfiada.

- Então a senhora acha que foi ele mesmo? –perguntei tentando quebrar o clima.

- Quem mais poderia ser? Ele inventou aquela história ridícula de "homem igual a mim" para tentar aliviar sua barra, ele me ameaçou dizendo que se eu contasse a verdade para a polícia a próxima seria eu, mas eu devia isso a Annie. –falou com uma pontada de medo na voz. Pobre mulher.

- E onde está a filha dos Benson? –perguntei curiosa, talvez ela tivesse outra versão da história para nos contar. Ela apontou para cima indicando as escadas.

- Margareth não é minha filha. –falou.

- Ah! Bem, será que nós poderíamos falar com ela? –perguntei.

- Olha ela já passou por muita coisa, eu acho melhor não, ela não fala nem comigo sobre isso. Eu a encaminhei para uma psicóloga e tudo o que ela falou foi papai matou mamãe. –falou com um ar de pena.

- Entendemos. –disse Sam, não querendo insistir. –Bem muito obrigada, mas se mudar de ideia... –meu irmão entregou o cartão com seu número, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Saímos da casa e encontramos com Dean que estava verificando a cena do crime, nada de pele de metamorfo, enxofre, queda de temperatura, ou algo relacionado. O corpo de Annie comprovava o fato do ataque de martelo, então chegamos à conclusão que Carl era apenas um idiota psicopata e nos fez perder a viagem.

- Bom pelo menos a comida é boa, rapaz esse sanduíche ta muito bom. –falou Dean comendo seu hambúrguer ao molho de churrasco em meio aos gemidos de prazer, eu arregalei os olhos ao ver o tamanho daquela coisa gorda que ele devorava.

- Como ele consegue? –perguntei a Sam fazendo cara de nojo. Tudo bem que eu não era a senhorita comida saudável, mas eu perdi até meu apetite.

- Eu me faço essa pergunta todo dia e nunca cheguei a uma resposta. –respondeu olhando para Dean enquanto comia sua salada.

- Que é? To morrendo de fome! –perguntou inocente. – Até que a cidade não é tão ruim. –falou malicioso olhando uma mulher de uns 25 anos passar, ela tinha um olhar sedutor que deixou meu maninho molho nas calças, ri. Será que todo homem é assim?

Após comermos fomos para o motel, tomei um banho demorado, fui a segunda a usar o banheiro, e por Deus! Dean era um exemplo nato de homem nojento e preguiçoso, deixava as meias jogadas pela pia, o banheiro tava encharcado e nem falo o estado do vaso. Depois de tomar um banho bem demorado, fui dormir. Eu dormia tranquilamente quando Sam me acordou, olhei no relógio que marcavam três em ponto.

- Mas o que...? -perguntei sonolenta.

- Parece que nosso trabalho aqui não terminou. –falou Dean vestindo o terno com pressa.

- Agh! –grunhi me levantando. Não gostei dessa cidade.

- O que houve dessa vez? O Papa-Léguas assaltou o banco central ou o Bruce Lee deu uma de em a Fúria do Dragão? –perguntei mal humorada.

- Ainda não sabemos o que houve, a polícia nos deu um chamado urgente, disseram que um garoto foi morto na floresta. –falou Sam já dentro do carro.

- Legal. –murmurei.

Enquanto Dean dirigia percebi que ele estava tenso, eu estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada. Acho que deveria falar a verdade para Sam afinal ele o conhecia a muito mais tempo do que eu, talvez ele se saísse melhor, mas não era hora nem lugar.

Chegamos à cena do crime e logo senti o familiar cheiro de cadáver, havia um círculo de fogo que fora apagado pouco antes de nós chegarmos, o corpo do garoto estava no meio, aquilo estava me parecendo um ritual satânico. Sam e Dean conversavam com os policiais enquanto eu checava a cena do crime. Nada de enxofre, nem mudança de temperatura, ou pele de metamorfo. O menino estava apenas com um corte no pescoço, na artéria. Não havia sinais de briga ou nada parecido, a única coisa que tinha perto dele era uma câmera que estava sendo investigada pela perícia.

- Foi tudo culpa sua Gregory! –gritava com raiva uma menina para um menino que estava chorando.

- Eu não sabia que... –tentou o garoto, mas a menina deu um tapa em sua face e depois saiu andando, este ficou com a cabeça abaixada, colocou a mão no local onde foi ferido e apertou os olhos. Fui até meus irmãos e dei-lhes um cutucão, eles perceberam e fomos falar com o garoto.

- Gregory não é? –perguntei, ele apenas balançou a cabeça levemente. –Se não se importa nós gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas. –mostramos os distintivos, ele apenas acenou novamente.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com aquela menina, por que ela disse que isso tudo foi sua culpa?

- Eu contei ao Tom a lenda da Katherine. D Ravena. –disse baixo.

- Katherine. D Ravena? –perguntei.

- Está na câmera. –ele apontou para a maquina em cima da uma mesa de provas, nós a pegamos e começamos a assistir:

"- Me conte agora qual de vocês fez um pacto com o demônio?

Todos ficaram quietas.

- Se me falarem suas almas serão poupadas. –então as duas moças das três irmãs viram esperança.

- Fui eu, fui eu! –as duas mais velhas falavam esperançosas. Menos a pequena Kate.

- Pois muito bem! –falou o soldado-pastor as amarrando.

- Mas você disse que nos pouparia. –falou com medo, Valery a irmã mais velha.

- E serão, quando chegar o dia do juízo final! –falou o pastor Campbell amarrando a corda em seus finos braços prendendo-os atrás das pilastras de pedra da igreja cada uma em um , as duas gritavam desesperadamente. Deixou a pequena por último, desta sentiu pena, tão jovem, tão bela, mas não demonstrava nenhum resquício de medo só mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados murmurando:

Parva favilla vindictam ex patrio redeuntem fenix, et tandem ultio sanguinis qui effusus est.  
Quaeso sorores vocatus ad me et da mihi potestatem iure tuta sit amet nocte usque mane requiescere fecerunt spiritum meum in conlectus ultrices ut sorores proximi millennii.  
Gratias tibi ago.

Terminadas as estranhas palavras ela abriu os claros olhinhos azuis e os levantou para ver bem a face de seu opressor, um arrepio passou pela espinha do pastor e ele a amarrou com pressa, a menina nem tentou se esquivar do homem, ela apenas acompanhava cada passo seu com os olhos.

- Eu sinto... –o pastor tentou dizer, mas a menina apenas o encarava, sem demonstrar expressão alguma, não querendo ouvir suas lamúrias, então ele jogou álcool em seus corpos e por fim acendeu o fósforo, enquanto o fogo queimava as duas irmãs gritavam e tentavam inutilmente se soltar das cordas. Um vento fino soprou ao redor de Katherine e em suas costelas foram gravadas suas palavras, ela por fim sorriu até dar seu último suspiro. O pastor Campbell apenas vez o sinal da cruz e deu as costas, deixando que o fogo deixasse a igreja às ruínas. E seguiu sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido."

- E dizem que o espírito de Katherine D Revena esta lá até hoje esperando que os descendentes Campbell retornem à cidade para que ela possa ter sua vingança. –disse o menino fazendo uma pausa dramática após finalizar a história e o garoto ruivo que estava ao seu lado deu um susto na garota que estava com ele e desatou-se a rir.

- Não teve graça Tom! –disse a garota revoltada.

- Como não? Mas que bobagem! –falou Tom desdenhando da história apontando a câmera para a moça.

- Isso é verdade! –falou sério o menino que contou a história então o ruivo apontou a câmera para o amigo e disse sarcástico:

- Claro que é.

- É mesmo!

- Quem disse?

- Meu avô me contou! –disse o castanho na defensiva.

- E você acreditou?

- Sim, e ele me mostrou a lápide que a mãe das irmãs fez para elas e me mostrou a igreja em que elas queimaram, dá até para ouvir os gritos. –disse o castanho.

- Quero ver! –disse desafiadoramente Tom.

- Pode ir mais vai sozinho, eu não volto lá. A igreja fica na saída da cidade no meio da floresta proibida.

- Beleza, se vem comigo gata?- perguntou para a namorada, ela ficou quieta. –Tudo bem então eu vou sozinho. –falou e foi andando para pegar o carro, ninguém tentou o impedir. Ele chegou na entrada da floreta e saiu do carro, estava tudo muito quieto ouvia-se apenas o silvo da noite a lua estava cheia e muito bonita, o céu limpo. –Bando de covardes.

Falando isso foi entrando na floresta com sua câmera em mãos a fim de provar que aquela história era apenas um mito, tendo como sua guia a luz da lua. Tom já estava rondando a floresta a horas, estava perdido, quase desistindo quando ouviu o barulho de um galho se quebrando atrás de si, virou-se rapidamente e tomou um susto ao dar de cara com uma coruja. Então riu de si mesmo, mas quando olhou para frente novamente sentiu cheiro de fumaça e ao seu redor tinha um círculo de fogo, tentou correr, mas quando tentou passar o circulo só aumentou e ele começou a gritar:

- Quem está aqui? –perguntou tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Não deveria ter vindo garoto. –disse uma voz atrás de Tom, o menino soltou a câmera imediatamente. A corja piou uma última vez e a imagem falhou.

- Eu juro, eu juro que eu não fazia ideia de que isso ia acontecer. –o menino castanho falava amedrontado após ter nos mostrado a gravação feita por Tom antes de morrer.

- Tudo bem nós acreditamos em você! –falava meu irmão gigante. –Mas temos que saber quem te contou essa história?

- Foi meu avô, mas eu não acreditava... Eu não sabia que... –o menino não conseguiu terminar a frase e desatou a chorar.

- Gregory, por favor, sabemos que é um momento difícil, mas tem mais alguma coisa que deseja nos contar? –pedi educadamente. Ele levantou os olhos e me olhou confuso.

- Não. Quero dizer a única parte que inventei foi que eu realmente fui à igreja. Acham que estou escondendo algo? –perguntou receoso.

- Não, nós não achamos nada. Você está? –insisti, ele ficou quieto. –Tudo bem se lembrar de mais alguma coisa pode me ligar. –entreguei o cartão escrito Carly Simon e o número do celular.

- O-Obrigada. –disse incerto.

Falamos novamente com os policiais e pedimos uma copia da fita de gravação da câmera, depois retornamos para o carro em direção ao motel que estávamos hospedados.

- Então será que reabrimos o caso do metamorfo olhos vermelho ou...? –Dean deixou a frase no ar esperando uma sugestão.

- Eu não sei, mas isso me pareceu um espírito vingativo. –eu disse descendo do carro.

- Vamos pesquisar se existiu mesmo uma Katherine. D Ravena. –disse Dean enquanto Sam abria o lap top.

- Não! Eu e Sam iremos pesquisar sobre Katherine. D Ravena e você vai dormir. –falei no meu tom mandão. Eles me olharam confusos. –Dean faz dias que não vejo você tirar uma boa soneca, precisa de umas horas de sono. –expliquei lhe mandando um olhar significativo, ele bufou.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? –questionou Sam observador.

- Não sei Sam. Ele perdeu? –perguntei com uma falsa cara de inocência a Dean.

- Não vamos ter essa conversa de novo! –tentou colocar um ponto final e se virou para ir para o banheiro tentando fugir, mas eu não ia deixar essa passar.

- Ah nós vamos ter essa conversa sim! –me coloquei na sua frente bloqueando sua passagem para o banheiro, ele pareceu não gostar do meu tom.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu preciso saber? –perguntou novamente Sam.

- Não! Sim! –falamos eu e Dean ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele se lembra Sam de tudo, tudo o que passou no inferno. Eu sei disso porque eu vi, eu tive pesadelos com ele no andar de baixo, foi assim que eu o reconheci quando Castiel me mandou para o parque onde Dean estava enterrado. –acusei, Sam pareceu levar um choque. Ele obviamente já havia notado que Dean estava estranho, mas este sempre desconversava.

- E você não ia me contar? –perguntou Sam indignado ao irmão.

- Não, sabe por quê? Porque eu odeio esse papo sentimental de uma hora com Dr. Phill quando eu tô legal, agora vê se não enche. – então pegou sua jaqueta e passou por nós dois. –Fofoqueira. –murmurou antes de sair batendo a porta.

- Para onde ele foi? –perguntei revoltada.

- Beber. –disse Sam vago passando a mão no rosto e se sentando na cama.

Joguei-me em minha cama e num ato de criancice abafei um grito no travesseiro, depois me levantei e vi que Sam me olhava cheio de perguntas.

- Nem vem, se quiser respostas pergunte ao cabeça dura do seu irmão! Argh! –falei estressada.

- Não podem despejar uma... –antes que ele pudesse contra argumentar eu bati a porta em sua cara, ele até tentou vir atrás de mim, mas eu fui rápida e também desliguei o celular.

- Teimoso... Idiota... Estúpido! –eu falava sozinha caminhando pelas ruas daquela minúscula cidadezinha em busca de um bar para afogar minhas frustações. Enquanto eu praguejava um homem de idade passou por mim me olhando como se eu fosse louca. –Que é? –eu disse no meu tom mais grosseiro

Pode parecer que estou sendo um pouco dramática, mas a verdade é que eu estava perdida. Agora que eu me dei conta que estou vivendo com dois perturbados que vendem as próprias almas para proteger um ao outro, eu devo estar louca! Eu mal os conhecia e já estava morando com eles só porque Bobby os conhecia ou por que eram meus irmãos. Vai lá saber o que aquele Dean estava escondendo. E eu ainda estava tentando o ajudar, mas ele tinha que ser grosseiro! Isso era frustrante. Eu cansei de segredinhos, passei a vida inteira achando que eu era filha única e que meu pai era um exemplo de bom samaritano, de repente BUM! Uma semana depois eu estou andando com dois estranhos e isso parecia normal, eu achei que poderia ter espaço para mim naquela família? Sim, eu achei. Sou carente, droga.

Entrei no primeiro bar 24 horas que eu vi, estava vazio, afinal era dia de semana e já eram quatro e meia da madrugada. Ninguém gosta de chegar chapado no trabalho.

- A mais forte que você tiver, por favor! –falei ainda emburrada ao barman, que me olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

Bebi o suficiente, não para ficar bêbada, só para aguentar as pontas e acabei dormindo na mesa do balcão, quando eu acordei o jovem balconista ainda estava com a cara de poucos amigos.

- São cento e cinquenta dólares. –falou em sua voz entediada.

- CENTO E CINQUENTA DÓLARES?-perguntei pasma.

- Você pediu a mais forte. –me olhou como se eu fosse o centro de todos os seus problemas, qual o problema desse cara?

- Tá! –respondi mal criada entregando o dinheiro a ele, pela primeira vez eu o vi sorrir, um sorriso maldoso. Algo me dizia que ele mentiu quanto ao preço, mas eu não estava em condições de discutir.

A cidade já havia acordado, o sol já estava escaldante no céu. Decidi que era hora de voltar ao motel, afinal eu não deixava trabalho por resolver. Demorei até achar o caminho de volta, eu estava muito estressada para prestar atenção no caminho de madrugada e... Afinal que horas eram mesmo? Olhei no relógio do saguão do motel que marcavam uma e meia da tarde.

Entrei a passos leves no quarto para não chamar a atenção. Sam estava concentrado em seu computador e um livro antigo do lado da cabeceira da cama. Já Dean estava grudado a uma garrafa de cerveja zapeando pelos canais em busca de algo que prestasse. Fechei a porta de vagar, eles dois começaram a me encarar, não sabiam o que dizer e eu esperava que não dissessem nada, queria apenas tomar uma chuveirada e comer alguma coisa salgada.

- O que? Só você pode afogar as mágoas em bebida? –perguntei a Dean quebrando o silêncio.

- Não estou aqui para julgar ninguém. –ateou as mãos em rendição.

- Ótimo. –falei indiferente.

Peguei roupas limpas e fui em direção ao banheiro quando a voz de Sam me fez parar:

- Mary precisamos conversar.

- Não, não precisamos. Vocês dois precisam, eu já entendi ta? Eu não pertenço a essa família, aqui não é o meu lugar, vamos apenas terminar o trabalho. Depois eu pego meu carro na casa do Bobby e sigo viagem sozinha.

- Mary não fale... –tentou Sam.

- Não to a fim de falar sobre isso! Vamos apenas resolver a droga desse caso e sair daqui. –falei grosseiramente, eu iria ser profissional. Sam deu um suspiro entristecido e Dean apenas olhava para os próprios pés.

- Bom, então... Vamos ao trabalho. –falou Dean sem emoção.

O clima estava tenso, peguei o livro que Sam deixou no criado mudo e comecei a ler, contava a história da cidade, os fundadores e blá, blá, blá.

- Dean você prestou atenção na lenda? –perguntou Sam quebrando o silêncio.

- Prestei, o que quê tem? –questionou Dean disperso.

- O nome do pastor: Campbell, como a mamãe. –Dean o olhou confuso.

- Você acha que...?

- Que o caso do "metamorfo de olhos vermelhos" poderia ser talvez só uma forma de atrair os descendentes do pastor Campbell. –falou encaixando as peças do quebra cabeças.

- No caso vocês dois. –conclui.

- Então isso é pessoal! –Dean completou.

**Capítulo 6 - Abracadabra parte 2**

ccc

- Então isso é pessoal! –Dean completou.

Eu e Sam olhamos para ele que continha uma expressão neutra no rosto, agora mais uma, por causa do tataravô deles ou sei lá quem, eu teria que pagar o preço da vingança da tal Katherine. D Ravena, esse nem de longe seria um caso comum. Tentaria deixar meus sentimentos de lado, mas era quase impossível já que o caso era particularmente de família.

- Então quando vocês chegaram à cidade despertaram a ira da Katherine ou o que? –questionei.

- É devemos ter acendido seu espírito vingativo. –observou Sam olhando a tela do computador. –Achei! As D. Ravena, acusadas por praticar magia negra foram condenadas à morte, queimadas na igreja S. Miguel para que Deus tivesse piedade de seus espíritos e que elas descansem em paz... –Sam lia atentamente em seu computador os resquícios do jornal de local de 1492.

- Fala isso para a pequena Kate. –disse Dean dando seu melhor sorriso sarcástico.

-... As cinzas foram levadas à Roxxane D. Ravena, a mãe das irmãs. -Sam parou a leitura e nos olhou pensativo. –O corpo foi queimado. O que ainda a prende aqui?

- Um objeto talvez, um fio de cabelo... Quem sabe? Continua lendo. –pedi andando de um lado para o outro.

- A única coisa que sobrou das três irmãs foram seus anéis, heranças de família, aa únicas coisas que o fogo não conseguiu destruir. – fiquei mais interessada e me pus a ler junto a Sam. - Os anéis estão em exibição no museu histórico da cidade. –leu a última parte mais desanimado. Droga! Teríamos que invadir um museu.

- Ta como agente vai invadir o museu e queimar o anel sem que ninguém perceba? –perguntou Dean.

- Não vamos gênio, esses museus de cidade pequena quase nunca têm gente, ou seja, nada de alarme ou proteção. Já lidei com um caso assim antes. No horário de exibição vamos nos passar por jornalistas, vocês pegam o anel e colocam um parecido, enquanto eu distraio o guia.

- O museu ta aberto hoje? –perguntou Dean.

- É quarta-feira provavelmente está. –conclui.

- Vou arranjar um anel parecido e encontro vocês lá. Mas primeiro eu vou tomar um banho. –eu disse me encaminhando para o banheiro.

- Mary, Hm... –Dean coçou a cabeça. –Toma dinheiro pro anel. –me entregou uma nota de cem dólares, eu peguei meio desconfiada, ele estava tentando se redimir? Com uma nota de cem dólares? Que baixaria.

- Obrigada. –eu disse dando um leve sorriso sem o encarar nos olhos.

- Tá certo agente se encontra lá então... Tchau. –falou, meio que sem graça.

-Tchau. –ok, constrangedor. Mas como eu prometi a mim mesma eu seria profissional.

Tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma calça jeans, minha jaqueta favorita e fui comprar o tal anel que só vendia na loja de antiguidades perto do museu.

Entrei na rústica loja do centro da cidade, lá estavam os anéis das três irmãs Ravena, eram cópias exatas, iguaizinhos ao que eu vi no site. Parece que a lenda era famosa na cidade, pois todos a conheciam. Estava pagando o anel quando o vendedor me olhou curioso de cima a baixo.

- E então? Você não é da cidade é? –perguntou o atendente míope e magricela.

- Não, mas sou jornalista e estou fazendo uma matéria da história local, a lenda da irmãs D. Ravena me fascinou tanto que quero guardar este anel de lembrança. –falei inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Sim, realmente fascinante. –falou com um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Parece conhecer muita da história local, então me diga, acha mesmo que a Katherine pode voltar? –ele franziu o cenho. –Só por pura curiosidade, é claro. –me expliquei dando um sorriso cativante.

- Bem... –ele endireitou os óculos no rosto. –Eu sei um pouco mais da história, meu avô guarda uns diários antigos no porão lá de casa que eram do nosso antepassado James Harthon, um dos fundadores da cidade, e coincidentemente ele conheceu a família D. Ravena, se quiser posso te mostrar mais sobre a história local. –ele falou dando um sorriso bobo. Não acredito que ele estava flertando comigo.

- Ah sim! Seria ótimo, pena que eu estou de saída ainda hoje. –fiz uma cara de pena.

- Bom, mas se mudar de ideia... –ele anotou seu número num pedaço de papel e me entregou.- E aproposito, meu nome é Lance.

- Obrigada. –agradeci colocando o papel na bolsa. – Meu nome é Amy. – menti meu nome a ele.

Saí da loja às pressas, fazia uma hora e meia mais ou menos que eu tinha marcado com Sam e Dean. Os encontrei na ala sul do museu com o guia, onde tinha uma parede inteira que contava a história das três irmãs. Só tinha basicamente agente lá.

- Jane, aí está você. –falou Dean com um sorriso exagerado no rosto para mim. – Jane é uma de nossas melhores jornalistas Jack.

- Prazer. –estendi a mão para o guia.

- O prazer é meu. –disse simpático.

- Então Jack, por que não me conta mais sobre a história das irmãs D. Ravena? –perguntei fingindo interesse.

- Claro, por onde quer que eu comece? –perguntou o guia muito animado.

- Do começo, mas preciso fazer umas anotações. Será que têm algum lugar que podemos nos sentar e conversar? –falei sedutoramente.

- Eu não devia sair daqui, não posso deixar eles sozinhos. –se referiu cabisbaixo a Sam e Dean.

- Mas são só uns minutinhos. –insisti fazendo biquinho.

- É... Tá, vem por aqui. –disse derrotado.

- Tudo bem só preciso dar uma palavra com meus colegas. –falei indo em direção a Sam e Dean.

- Toma, e seja rápido, não sei quanto tempo o Jack ali vai engolir minha conversa. –entreguei disfarçadamente o anel a Sam. – E você distraia o segurança. –falei a Dean me referindo ao segurança que estava cuidando da ala sul.

- Ta, vai! –Dean me apressou, ele obviamente não gostou de ser comandado por mim.

Fomos para a sala dele, ele me deu um bloco de papel para que eu fizesse as anotações e eu o enrolei o quanto pude, Jack não falou nada que eu já não soubesse. Deram uns quinze minutos e eu falei que era o suficiente, então voltamos à ala sul.

- Então conseguiu?- questionou Dean.

- Peguei todas as informações, obrigada Jack. –dei um sorriso em sua direção.

- Que isso é meu trabalho. – disse sem graça.

- Mas agradeço mesmo assim. –então saímos do museu.

- Pegou o anel? –perguntei a Sam, entrando no carro. Ele apenas o tirou do boldo e me deu. Era um anel muito bonito de ouro branco com uma pedra topázio azul e no meio a inicial "K" em uma grafia antiga.

- Ótimo. –falei indiferente. –Para aí, vamos queimar o anel aqui. – pedi para Dean parar num beco deserto para destruir a coisa, afinal não iriamos fazer isso no quarto de motel se a Katherine tentasse brigar com a gente.

- Aqui? –perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não têm ninguém, e é melhor que fazer no motel, a Katherine pode aparecer.

- É pode ser. –disse Dean vago estacionando o carro, ele não pareceu gostar de eu estar dando as ordens, mas o problema é dele oras eu nem ao menos tenho o direito de sentar no banco da frente. Dean pegou um isqueiro e as armas, depois nos entregou.

Fui entrando vagarosamente no beco mal iluminado com Dean e Sam nos meus calcanhares. O estreito lugar fedia a urina e estava muito sujo, devia servir de lugar para os fumantes "viajarem" à noite. Escutei um estrondo atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente, vi Dean ser lançado a parede e depois cair no chão, Sam gritou por seu nome e na sua frente uma mulher aparentando seus 20 e poucos anos apareceu, eu e ele atiramos balas de sal e ela sumiu.

- Você tá bem? –perguntei preocupada o ajudando a levantar enquanto Sam vigiava todos os cantos.

- To, me dá o anel! –verifiquei o bolso esquerdo da minha calça jeans, não estava lá, a fantasma apareceu novamente e Sam deu outro tiro. –Rápido Mary! –me apressou, então o achei no bolso da jaqueta.

- Aqui, pronto. –dei a ele. Meu corpo foi atiçado para longe por uma corrente de ar gélido, eu cai de bruços, mas felizmente não machucou muito. Outro tiro, me levantei e peguei a arma que tinha caído, Dean logo acendeu o isqueiro e o posicionou para queimar o anel.

- Não! Vocês não entendem! Por favor! Eu só quero ajudar! –fingiu Katherine.

- Queime no inferno maldita! –cortou friamente Dean.

- Nãoooooooooooo! –urrava a fantasma em meio às chamas.

- Agora vê se descansa em paz Kate. –eu disse naturalmente.

Dean deixou as chamas derreterem o anel que já devia ter se desmanchado ha muito tempo e "seguiu sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido" Meio irônico. Agora relembrando a história que agente viu o garoto contar, lembrei que ele tinha mencionado a Katherine como pequena, eu imaginava a fantasma como alguém mais jovem, mas fico feliz que tudo tenha se resolvido.

- Vai ficar aí? –perguntou Dean do lado de fora do beco. Só agora percebi que eu meio que tinha desligado olhando o anel queimar. Então saí correndo na direção deles.

- Ah garoto! Eu voltei! I got something to say; Yeah, it's better to burn out; Yeah, than fade away. –Dean cantava animadamente Rock of Ages no ultimo volume que o radio do impala podia aguentar. –É isso aí Sammy nosso primeiro caso juntos desde que eu sai da fornalha, eu tenho que comemorar. Gonna satart a fire; you know what I am talk about. –ele gritava, Sam e eu apenas demos uma leve risada de lado.

Voltamos para o motel e logo depois que eu saí do banho Sam estava com uns pacotes de comida, meu estômago roncou.

- Eu não sabia o que você gostava, então trouxe um sanduíche não tão estilo Dean.

- O que diabos vocês têm contra meus sanduíches? –perguntou Dean levemente irritado. Dei uma gargalhada e ele nos olhou com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido.

- Está ótimo Sam, obrigada. –agradeci o lanche e dei um meio sorriso. Comemos em silêncio, todos estávamos com muita fome para proferir uma só palavra.

- Ainda bem que acabou, sinceramente odeio essa cidade. –falei após terminar meu jantar.

- Sabe, eu até gostei. –disse Dean vestindo a jaqueta, então subitamente ele nos olhou com o cenho franzido. –Eu estive pensando... Será que é possível eu ter revirginado? Quero dizer quando eu saí do inferno eu não tinha nem uma marca de cicatriz, talvez... –ele deixou a frase no ar com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. Aí que eu entendi, Ah Meu Deus! Ele não tá falando sério tá? Soltei outra risada, mas esta em descrença.

- Dean, isso não existe! – exclamamos eu e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

- É mesmo? Eu vou descobrir daqui a pouco. –disse maliciosamente. –Boa noite crianças! Hoje é o dia do garanhão selvagem. –e assim saiu porta afora.

- Homens! –murmurei para mim mesma.

Quando virei para olhar Sam ele já tinha pegado o computador e o celular, parecia que estava mandando uma mensagem para alguém, não iria me intrometer e perguntar para quem era. Eu estou me desviando demais do meu objetivo, eu não posso ficar sendo a irmãzinha caçula divertida se eles não são sinceros comigo. Já chega de segredos. Se eles não querem me contar o que aconteceu de tão importante assim no período em que Dean estava no inferno tudo bem, mas eu não iria ficar ali sendo que pode ser algo que me bote em risco, e se for perigoso eu preciso saber com o que vamos lidar. Amanhã eu falaria para eles que eu preciso ir em bora, mas amanhã, agora estou exausta. Sem olhar Sam nos olhos passei para o banheiro. Peguei minha escova e comecei a escovar meus dentes quando eu bochechei a água para cuspir eu me engasguei e comecei a tossir muito, mas quanto mais eu tossia mais água parecia sair da minha boca, aquilo só podia ser um feitiço. Eu estava agoniada, sentia meus pulmões se comprimindo, tentei achar um provável saquinho de feitiços, mas eu estava muito desesperada, até que lembrei de Sam e corri até ele.

- Mary o que foi? Você ta bem? –perguntou tentando me ajudar, então ele viu que eu estava cuspindo agua demais para caber no meu pulmão e que havia algo estranho nisso. Eu conseguia tomar pequenas lufadas de ar e conseguiria ficar consciente por mais alguns instantes, foi aí que eu vi o celular do Sam e desesperadamente com os dedos trêmulos consegui escrever "bruxa".

- Bruxa? Mas o que...? –quando ele entendeu o que eu queria dizer saiu correndo pelo quarto, revirando cada canto a procura do saquinho, eu não estava mais aguentando, me olhei no espelho e vi que meu rosto estava ficando roxo, comecei a me sentir tonta e cai na cama onde Sam dormia, minha visão aos poucos estava se destorcendo, estava me cansando de me debater quando ele achou o saquinho dentro da minha bolsa e colocou fogo. Quase que imediatamente eu peguei uma grande lufada de ar colocando a mão no peito numa respiração acelerada.

- Você tá melhor? –perguntou Sam agachado em minha frente com o semblante preocupado, fiquei uns bons três minutos respirando ofegante até que eu pudesse voltar ao normal.

- Agora eu to. Mas que diabos de cidade: bruxas, fantasmas, metamorfos de olhos vermelhos, o quê que falta aparecer? O King Kong? –perguntei estressada.

- Eu estou começando a achar que é uma coisa só. –ele disse pensativo se sentando do meu lado.

- Acha que a Katherine está envolvida nisso? –questionei-lhe.

- Não sei, vou ligar para o Dean. –pegou o telefone e ligou umas quatro vezes.

- Vamos esperar ele chegar. –falei sensatamente.

- Se conheço meu irmão ele não vai chegar tão cedo. –disse com um tom óbvio.

- Mas como ela colocou o saquinho na minha bolsa? –questionei incrédula.

- Talvez na hora do beco. –respondeu.

- Não sabia que fantasmas podiam fazer feitiço.

- E até onde eu sei eles não podem! –falou olhando para mim. –Isso tá começando a ficar muito estranho.

- Com certeza! –eu estava tão animada para sair logo daqui e me afastar destes problemas de família, bufei.

- Vamos esperar o Dean, descanse um pouco, vou fazer algumas pesquisas. –deu um suspiro cansado e voltou para seu computador.

Demorei a dormir, meus pulmões ainda doíam enquanto eu respirava e minha cabeça estava latejando. Comecei a pensar no vendedor da loja de antiguidades, o Lance, talvez nós deixamos escapar alguma coisa, amanhã eu falaria com ele. Acordei com Dean entrando estrondosamente pela porta.

- Cara! Uh... Que gata! –falou Dean com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Pelo jeito a noite foi boa. –comentei.

- Ô se foi! Lembram daquela gata da lanchonete que flertou comigo? –perguntou animado, nós acenamos com a cabeça. –Então era ela!

- Boa o suficiente para não atender nossas ligações? –acusei.

- Cara... –ele ia comentar alguma coisa quando viu que eu estava séria com os braços cruzados.–Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Só quase fui morta com uma escova de dente. – disse normalmente.

- Como é?

- Alguém deixou um saquinho de bruxa na minha bolsa. –falei.

- Katherine? –surpreendeu-se.

- Nós ainda não sabemos. –falou Sam. –Mas eu revi a gravação do Tom e traduzindo "as estranhas palavras de Kate" percebi que era latim, e a tradução disso é mais ou menos algo como a Kate ter pedido poder para suas ancestrais e retornar das cinzas assim vingando a família D. Ravena dos descendentes Campbell, no caso nós.

- Então não estamos lidando com um poltergeist e sim com um espírito de uma bruxa reencarnada e furiosa? –perguntei, aquilo era loucura.

- Basicamente sim. –respondeu Sam.

- Mas espera, se nós não queimamos o anel da Katherine quem era o espírito de ontem? –questionei.

- Provavelmente de Karoline D. Ravena, irmã da Katherine. –falou Sam.

- E nós queimamos o anel dela sendo que ela podia nos ajudar. –dei um suspiro e massageei as têmporas. –Então ela pode ser qualquer um. –observei.

- O que nos leva a estaca zero. –completou o castanho, foi aí que eu lembrei do atendente da loja de antiguidades, o Lance, ele me disse que o tataratataravô dele foi um dos fundadores da cidade, em 1492, o mesmo ano em que as irmãs Ravena foram queimadas por praticar bruxaria. Peguei minha bolsa e achei o papel em que tinha o número do Lance e comecei a ligar.

- Para que está ligando? –interrogou Dean.

- Espera. –pedi.

- Alô. –atendeu ele.

- Oi Lance é a Amy, a jornalista da loja de antiguidades. Eu decidi ficar mais um tempo na cidade, se você topar agente podia jantar hoje e você podia trazer o diário de James Harthon. E aí vamos?

- Ah! Claro, vai ser um prazer ajudar. Onde?

Combinamos que seria na casa dele às sete horas. Eu iria sozinha, Sam ia ficar pesquisando e revendo a gravação de Tom, já Dean iria sair com a mesma mulher de ontem, de acordo com Sam é revolucionário Dean sair duas vezes com a mesma garota.

- Fecha para mim? –pedi a Sam para fechar o zíper do meu vestido, logo depois que saí do banheiro. Ele pareceu meio desconfortável com isso, mas se levantou e com delicadeza puxou o zíper. Eu estava vestindo um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos. – Qual? – só para deixá-lo mais desconfortável mostrei a ele dois pares de sapato, um preto com detalhes em dourado e um branco.

- Hm... O branco. –falou indeciso.

- Foi o que pensei! –disse prendendo o riso com a cara que ele fez. –Como estou?

- Uma jornalista respeitável, eu diria. –disse tentando agradar, dei um largo sorriso de satisfação, catei minha bolsa e sai.

Peguei um táxi, já que eu fui expressamente proibida de tocar no impala e segui para a casa do Lance, que ficava a apenas algumas quadras do motel. Toquei a campainha e logo Lance apareceu todo perfumado me abrindo a porta.

- Oi. –sorri.

- Nossa! Você está linda, pode entrar. –me deu espaço para eu passar.

- Obrigada. –agradeci ao elogio.

- Então... O que quer saber exatamente?

- Quero saber por que as irmãs D. Ravena foram acusadas de bruxaria? –perguntei interessada.

- Bem, segundo James, as três irmãs tinham pegado a famosa peste bubônica e já estavam em seus últimos dias de vida, e não existia cura para a doença, mas da noite para o dia as três irmãs se recuperaram e a população não viu outra explicação para dar se não dizer que uma delas fez pacto com o diabo para ganhar o poder e assim salvar suas famílias.

- Que horrível! –comentei. –Continue, por favor.

- Então, sendo uma ameaça para a população os fundadores chamaram o pastor Campbell, um caçador de bruxas, para resolver a situação. Ele ordenou que as três bruxas deveriam ser queimadas na igreja, para que quando chegassem aos portões do céu, Deus julgasse suas sentenças. Mas diz a lenda que a bruxaria já corria no sangue das D. Ravena, só que apenas a última filha poderia herdar o dom, no caso a Katherine, James acreditava que Valery e Karoline eram inocentes, tendo ele mesmo se apaixonado pela mais velha. E a lenda conta que Kate fez um feitiço para deixar seu espírito adormecido na terra e só ser despertado quando um descendente Campbell retornasse à cidade.

- Hm... Mas como Katherine retornaria? Seu corpo foi queimado, quero dizer hipoteticamente ela teria que possuir um corpo? –perguntei.

- Isso eu não sei dizer, mas se eu fosse ela iria escolher uma mulher muito bonita para possuir, porque ela era simplesmente deslumbrante. James era pintor, e antes da peste atacar a cidade desenhou as três irmãs, e apesar de estar apaixonado por Valery não podia negar que Kate era a mais bonita. Ele guardou o desenho junto com o diário quer ver? –ofereceu entusiasmado.

- Claro! –respondi.

Ele foi para dentro da casa e trouxe uma caixa velha de onde retirou um quadro que apesar de um pouco sujo estava bem conservado.

- Esta é Karoline, essa é a Valery e por fim... –apontou o dedo na última. – Katherine D. Ravena. –ela era realmente muito bonita, tinha cabelos longos e escuros, olhos claros e com certeza sedutores a qualquer homem, as maçãs do rosto ainda estavam... Espera eu reconheço esse rosto. Era a moça da lanchonete que flertou com o Dean. Ah meu Deus!

- Eu agradeço o jantar Lance, mas eu tenho que ir! –falei às pressas pegando minha bolsa e sai apressadamente pela porta, mas ele me seguiu.

- Calma aí nós nem jantamos. –ele me segurou.

- É, mas eu preciso ir! –me soltei de seu braço e sai correndo, Lance ficou parado na porta de sua casa sem entender nada. Peguei o primeiro táxi que vi, empurrei o casal que iria entrar nele e falei que era uma emergência.

- Vai mais rápido moço, por favor. –apressei o motorista.

Cheguei na porta do motel e lancei uma nota de cinquenta dólares ao motorista e nem esperei pelo troco.

- Cadê o Dean? –perguntei entrando estrondosamente no quarto, onde Sam quase dormia na tela do computador. Taquei um travesseiro em seu rosto e ele levantou num susto. –Cadê o Dean? –repeti a pergunta.

- E-eu não sei. Deve estar com a moça da lanchonete. –falou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. –Por quê?

- É a Katherine!

- O quê tem a Katherine? –perguntou ainda confuso.

- Ela é a moça da lanchonete! –falei em tom de óbvio. –Lance me mostrou um desenho da Katherine e era a mesma pessoa.

- Droga! –exclamou entendendo a gravidade da situação.

- É. Aonde eles foram? –perguntei.

Saímos a pé procurando desesperados por Dean, a cidade tinha poucos bares, no máximo uns cinco, pelo menos foi o que contei até chegar a um pub onde tinha um chev impala 67 estacionado na porta, só podia ser o do Dean.

-Oi você viu um cara alto, loiro, usando jaqueta de couro e uma mulher mediana de cabelo preto e olhos azuis? –perguntei ao cara que cuidava do caixa do pub, este soltou uma alta gargalhada.

- Garota sabe quantos caras loiros saindo com mulheres de cabelo preto eu já vi hoje? –perguntou sarcástico.

- Sam me dá uma foto! –pedi apressada. Por sorte Sam tinha uma foto dele com uma identidade falsa. O homem analisou a foto e pareceu reconhecer.

- Você parece desesperada garota, precisa se acalmar, talvez tomar um drinque... –ia dizendo com um sorriso maldoso. Taquei rudemente uma nota de vinte dólares a ele. –Eles entraram naquele quarto. –nos indicou um quarto no fim do corredor. Saímos correndo e entramos com tudo no quarto aonde vimos Dean apagado na cama, velas negras e Katherine sentada em uma cadeira de olhos fechados, percebendo a nossa presença ela os abriu e deu um gratificante sorriso.

- Olá garotos, que bom que vieram para a festa. –disse com sarcasmos, me olhando desafiadoramente.

- Dean! –gritou Sam indo o acudir.

- Ele já vai acordar, não se preocupem.

- Ora sua... –eu ia voar no pescoço da vadia, mas ao invés disso recebi uma pancada sobrenatural no peito e meu corpo ficou preso na parede, eu não podia me mover.

- Não sabem quanto tempo eu esperei por isso! Anos apenas observando, um espírito vagando sem rumo. Por mais de cem anos pensei que nunca iria a ter, mas se têm uma coisa que aprendi observando vocês é que vingança é um prato que se come frio. –olhei para Sam, ele obviamente planejava alguma coisa, Katherine falava comigo estando de costas para ele. Sam retirou do bolso do casaco uma faca, olhou para mim e eu levemente acenei com a cabeça.

- É Kate para uma velha de mais de 500 anos, eu até diria que você está muito bem. Falando nisso eu adorei o seu cabelo, o que você passa para ele ficar tão brilhoso? –perguntei sarcasticamente, ela deu uma leve risada depois pegou uma mecha do cabelo e enrolou nos dedos. Enquanto isso, de fininho, Sam se aproximava.

- Que bom que gostou, é shampoo sem sal com aloe e vera. –com essa pequena distração Sam enfiou a lâmina nas costas dela, ela nem conseguiu gritar apenas caiu no chão e assim permaneceu, com isso eu fui libertada do feitiço e me desprendi da parede.

- Me ajuda a carregar ele, vamos tira-lo daqui e depois damos um jeito no corpo. –falei para Sam que logo veio me ajudar a carregar Dean. Mas logo atrás de nós ouvimos uma gargalhada estridente e nos viramos imediatamente. Como ela...? Sam enfiou a faca em seu coração. Peguei meu revólver que estava também no meu casaco e Sam o dele e começamos a atirar sem parar, mas a maldita continuava a rir.

- Eu sou imortal, não podem me matar, meu corpo não está ligado à minha alma! –bradou e com um aceno de mãos ela tirou as armas de nossos alcances nem fazendo questão de nos prender a parede. –Aproveitem a festa enquanto podem, vamos esperar seu irmãozinho acordar. Tem bebida a vontade. –nos indicou o frigobar. Eu o abri e retirei duas cervejas, entreguei uma a Sam e a outra peguei para mim. Se tentássemos brigar só iria piorar, se ela não está ligada ao seu corpo tem que ter algo que a faz ficar presa aqui, algo ela tenha compartilhado a alma, tipo uma horcrux. Eu sei que parecia besteira pensar em Harry Potter agora, mas fazia sentido. Ela não era imortal, não podia ser.

- Como conseguiu conservar seu corpo? Quero dizer, achei que o pastor Campbell o tinha queimado. –puxei o assunto de forma natural, ela se sentiu incomoda quando eu toquei no nome do pastor Campbell, mas logo se recompôs.

- E queimou, mas minha mãe conservou as cinzas e eu consegui fazer um feitiço para restaurá-lo. –disse forçando naturalidade, eu sabia que ela estava mentindo.

- Ah, mas e quando você disse que sua alma não estava presa ao seu corpo? Está presa a que então? –perguntei inocentemente.

- Sou imortal, eu já disse. E mesmo se destruírem este corpo eu arranjo outro. –disse apreensiva segurando o anel com força no dedo, era um anel similar ao da Karoline, mas ao invés de topázio era um quartzo verde... É isso! O anel, o anel é a horcrux. Aquele do museu devia ser apenas uma réplica, o verdadeiro estava no dedo dela.

- Mas o que diabos... ? –perguntou Dean se levantando do chão e colocando a mão nas têmporas. –Mary? Sam? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –olhou para si mesmo e se assegurou de que estava vestido, deu um suspiro aliviado, mas então nos olhou com uma cara de interrogação. –April? O que...

- Não é April ô garanhão selvagem, é Katherine D. Ravena, seu grande zé ruela. –gritei estressada na direção de Dean, como ele dorme com a mulher que está o caçando? Idiota.

- Como é? –perguntou o abobalhado.

- É Dean, tenho que te dizer irmão: você foi usado. –disse Sam com um tom de brincadeira, eu acho que ele já tinha percebido que ela ficou apreensiva quando eu perguntei o que prendia a alma dela aqui. Sam provavelmente estava tentando enrolar, ao menos eu esperava que sim.

- Sua desgraçada! –Ih! Isso não ia ser nada bom. Katherine o repeliu o jogando contra a parede e o prendeu, depois fez o mesmo comigo e com Sam, estávamos imóveis, nunca conseguiríamos pegar o anel e o destruir.

- E mais uma coisa: ela é imortal. –completei, Katherine acenou com a cabeça.

- Não brinca?! –perguntou em falsa surpresa Dean.

- Vamos ver... Que Campbell eu retalho primeiro? Sam? Dean? Mary? –olhou com uma sede nos olhos para mim.

- Não pode matar a Mary ela é uma Winchester, mas não uma Campbell! –falou Dean tentando me livrar.

- Claro que é! Eu sinto o cheiro do seu sangue, sua maldita Campbell! –vociferou vindo com tudo em minha direção trazendo uma faca na mão, fechei os olhos esperando pelo meu fim, mas ele não veio. Abri os olhos para ver o que tinha acontecido e vi que Sam de algum modo havia se libertado e tinha cortado o dedo que Katherine continha o anel, quase que imediatamente ela virou cinzas. Bendito Sam. Eu e Dean caímos no chão simultaneamente quando ela se foi. Dei um suspiro de alívio e cheguei mais perto de Dean e lhe dei um belo soco no rosto.

- Da próxima vez escolha direito com quem vai dormir, idiota. –falei, vi Sam dar uma gargalhada e Dean ficar irritado. Explicamos tudo direito a Dean e saímos do pub como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu só não entendi uma coisa: como você conseguiu sair do feitiço da Katherine? –perguntei a Sam, que estava sentado no banco da frente do impala, a pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

- Eu não sei... Acho que o feitiço não me pegou direito.

- Certo. –murmurei, Dean não percebeu, mas Sam ficou apreensivo com a pergunta, mas eu achei melhor deixar para lá. Eles que mentissem, eu iria embora mesmo. No caminha para o motel ouvi piadas de Sam sobre Dean ter dormido com uma velha e este se defendendo. Assim voltamos para o motel para pegar nossas coisas e pagamos a diária. - Bem, então... Acho que daqui eu parto sozinha. –falei como uma despedida.

- Você vai mesmo? –perguntou Sam de cabeça baixa.

- Eu não me encaixo aqui! –disse vaga olhando para os próprios pés. -Então agente se vê por aí. –dei as costas carregando minha mala e fui procurar uma carona até Sioux Falls

- Sabe Mary, se quiser pode ficar aqui, ou se resolver voltar... –eu o interrompi.

- Não, eu não posso ficar aqui, eu quero, mas não posso! Eu odeio mentiras, como eu vou saber se o que você passou no inferno vai cair em cima de mim também? Você precisa falar, precisa me preparar, eu não sou o Sam, não te conheço o suficiente para saber se você é confiável, eu sinto muito, mas isso é uma droga! –gritei e logo saí correndo dos meus problemas.

- Você acha que foi só você que viveu na mentira? Hein? Eu podia muito bem me rebelar contra você ou o Sam porque eu nunca tive nenhuma chance de ser normal. Nunca tive um momento de normalidade. Nunca fui para a faculdade e nunca me apaixonei perdidamente por alguém aponto de quase me casar! Mas nem por isso eu resmungo por minha vida ser uma merda, e eu acabei de sair do inferno e não eu não to legal, mas você já sabia disso quando aceitou entrar nesse carro e fazer parte dessa família. A insegurança é um risco que agente corre todos os dias na vida em meio ao sobrenatural, mas agente aprende a confiar, então se você parar de reclamar igual a uma vadia depressiva podemos entrar no carro, esquecer este triste episódio e nos juntar pelo o negócio da família. Então o que vai ser Mary? –fiquei com raiva inicialmente por ele me chamar de vadia depressiva e pelo sarcasmo, mas depois tive de engolir tudo o que eu disse, vendo pelo lado dele é eu estava mesmo agindo como uma vadia depressiva. Mas o que me convenceu mesmo a ficar foi a última parte: o negócio da família.

**Capítulo 7 –Cuidado con el angel.**

Fazia três meses que eu e meus irmãos estávamos por aí caçando, dormindo em quartos de motéis baratos e aprendendo a conviver um com o outro, não tocamos mais no assunto "inferno" desde o caso de Katherine D. Ravena, e tudo caiu na monotonia. Tínhamos acabado de resolver um caso em Fayetteville, Carolina do Norte e estávamos no impala partindo para um caso em Nebraska, caçávamos sem parar, não que eu não gostasse, mas uma folga era bom de vez em quando. Muita coisa tinha acontecido nesses últimos meses, descobrimos que Lilith, a tal demônia que ceifou o Dean, estava quebrando selos para tirar Lúcifer do inferno, e que por alguma razão o filho da mãe do Castiel disse que era dever do Dean impedir que ela quebrasse os 66, senão era o apocalipse, e por isso Castiel o tirou do inferno. Assustei-me inicialmente e me deu uma vontade louca de pular fora, mas eu não podia abandona-los, éramos uma família agora.

Dean ficou muito bravo com Sam por ele estar usando os poderes paranormais que o demônio Aza Alguma Coisa deu para ele e por Sam estar amiguinho de uma demônia chamada Ruby, também não fui com a cara dela e com aquele papo de boa samaritana, acredito que exista rendição e Sam acredita nela, mas meus instintos de caçadora me diziam ao contrário. Falhamos ao tentar manter um selo a salvo e acabamos deixando que Samhaim retornasse, mas Sam usou seus poderes para exorciza-lo. Eu achei uma falta de cara de pau os anjos quererem que Dean impeça o apocalipse, o cara já passou por tanta coisa, se aqueles bunda moles querem que o armagedom não aconteça, eles que empecem a desgraçada da Lilith. Eles são anjos e Dean é apenas um homem, um homem que teve que tomar sérias decisões muito cedo. Será que ele nunca iria ter sossego?

Quanto aos poderes de Sam, eu acho que ele deva tirar algum proveito disso tudo, tentar reverter isso para o bem, não via problema nele os usar, e não gostei nada do Uriel o ter ameaçado. Mas acho pouco provável que Ruby queira mesmo nos ajudar, ela se aproveitou dele em um momento de fragilidade, pareceu um porto seguro, mas Dean já estava de volta e eu também não iria deixa-la manipular meu irmão.

Finalmente chegamos ao motel Black and White, nos cadastramos e subimos para o quarto, Sam foi tomar banho e eu e Dean fomos ver tevê, nós estávamos acompanhando a novela mexicana Cuidado com o Anjo. Até mês passado brigávamos muito pelo controle da tevê então fizemos uma aposta na qual ele perdeu e teve que assistir comigo, a novela não era muito emocionante, mas era um bom passatempo para quem não tem o que fazer nas horas vagas e acho que a novela ocupava sua mente para não se ocupar com suas preocupações constantes, e com o passar dos capítulos foi aprendendo a gostar. Ontem Malu tinha descoberto que Juan Miguel é o bêbado que a atacou e a fez ter medo dos homens.

– Dean onde você colocou...? –Sam saiu do banheiro com a toalha amarrada na cintura todo molhado.

– Quieto! Shhhh! –nós o interrompemos irritados por ele ter falado bem na hora da resposta de Malu.

– Dean eu... –persistiu.

– O que diabos precisa tanto? –Dean respondeu levemente irritado se levantando.

– Ah! Que inferno! –intervi entrando na discussão.

– A culpa é do Sam, não viu que eu...

– Ótimo! Embrulhe-o e dê de presente aos demônios! Fariam muito bom proveito.–falei maldosamente fazendo meu irmão castanho arregalar os olhos.

– Eu adoraria. –falou Ruby entrando pela porta com facilidade, esquecemos de fazer as proteções, a deixando em vantagem, tentei achar as armas, mas não tinha as tirado do carro, pela fisionomia de Dean ele pensava a mesma coisa que eu. Ela olhou então para Sam e mediu-o minuciosamente com os olhos, Sam se encolheu como uma criança se sentindo completamente despido. –Com ou sem toalha. –olhou sugestivamente para ele com um sorriso provocante, eu e Dean fizemos cara de nojo e Sam bufou rolando os olhos. Subitamente Dean avançou no pescoço da demônia.

– _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas... –Dean ia dizendo o ritual do exorcismo enquanto eu fui procurar a água benta no cantil da minha bolsa. Achei o cantil, mas estava vazio. Ruby já estava começando a se afetar com o exorcismo._

_– Dean não faz isso! –pediu Sam tentando empurrar Dean que sufocava Ruby contra a parede._

_–...__Omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii... –Dean continuava a dizer as palavras, eu não sabia o que fazer._

_– Para Dean! Que droga! –falou Sam irritado empurrando Dean. Isso não vai acabar bem._

_– Por que Sam? –explodiu Dean, parando com o ritual por um instante._

_– Porque nós precisamos dela! –disse ajudando Ruby a se recuperar._

_– Não, você precisa dela, mas por quê? O que foi que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora hein?–questionou. Nisso a demônia começou a rir._

_– Do que você está rindo cadela? –perguntei entre dentes._

_– Enquanto vocês brigam como um casal de velhos, eu tenho notícias quentes... Do armagedon. –disse como se fosse a fofoca do ano._

_– O que você sabe?-perguntou Sam praticamente esquecendo a discussão._

_– Um: sei que Lilith está planejando romper o próximo selo, e vai ser peixe grande. Dois: vão precisar da ajuda dos anjos, e neste quesito eu tô fora. E Três: sei que você fica sexy só de toalha. –deu um sorriso sarcástico em direção a Sam que novamente ficou constrangido e impaciente pela brincadeira._

_– Tá vê se não some. –disse Sam lhe dando um olhar significativo._

_– Não vou. –falou e no mesmo instante que eu ia abrir a boca para contrariar ela sumiu._

_– "Vê se não some"? Qual é Sam tá apaixonado? - ele revirou os olhos._

_– Não é sério Sam. Por que a compaixão pela vadia? O que foi que aconteceu entre vocês dois que você confia tanto nela? Hein? –interrogou Dean._

_– Não sei, por que não me diz o que aconteceu no inferno? –devolveu estressado, mas que droga! Ele tinha mesmo que voltar nisso? Os dois ficaram se encarando e essa era a hora de eu falar alguma coisa. Acabaram com a minha novela._

_– Ok cavalheiros já deu né? –eu disse aliviando a tensão. –Então se a demônia está mesmo certa... Dean é a hora de rever Clarence. –ele não entendeu. –Vamos! Chame nosso amigo alado._

_– Eu não sei como isso funciona. Tenta você, você foi a única que conseguiu ouvir a verdadeira voz dele. –agente nunca mais tinha tocado no porquê de eu ter conseguido ouvir Castiel. Hesitei também não sabendo o que falar ao certo, então estiquei as duas mãos para o alto, fechei os olhos e disse:_

_– Castiel, nós precisamos de sua ajuda, então de o ar de sua graça e desça aqui... –nada. –Por favor. –tentei abrindo um olho para ver se algo tinha acontecido, dois segundos depois aquele anjo filho da mãe aparece colado do meu lado, saltei e fui para no chão. Desgraçado!_

_– Puta que pariu! Já ouviu falar em campainha? –perguntou Dean também assustado._

_– Vocês me chamaram... O que houve? –perguntou sem se afetar com o comentário de Dean._

_– Achamos que Lilith está planejando romper o próximo selo... –eu disse, mas com sua voz típica inexpressiva ele me cortou:_

_– E como obterem tal informação?_

_– Bem... –Sam ia começar a inventar alguma desculpa, ele não sabe que não se deve mentir para anjos?_

_– Foi a Ruby. –dedei, Castiel deu um suspiro em reprovação._

_– Eu já sabia. –disse vago olhando pela janela. –Só que esta não é uma tarefa para vocês, vai ser uma viagem arriscada._

_– O que é? –perguntei curiosa._

_– Lilith tem que corromper a alma de um anjo. –disse sem emoção, nos olhando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, franzi o cenho._

_– Como é? –perguntamos nós três. Como assim corromper a alma quer dizer..._

_– Sim, transforma-lo em demônio. –completou meu pensamento._

_– Mas isso é logicamente impossível. Anjos são puros! –concretizou Sam._

_– Sim, mas Lilith obteve uma informação sigilosa e achou um outro meio. –ele parou abruptamente e abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhado._

_– E qual é Castiel? –perguntei impaciente, mas ele não respondeu, Dean se estressou e começou a estalar os dedos em sua frente._

_– Anda Castiel! –o anjo deu um breve suspiro e nos olhou._

_– Minha irmã Esther, teve um caso com um humano e deste romance nasceu uma hibrida, e Lilith tentará corrompe-la._

_– Isso é possível? –perguntou Sam._

_– Vejam, nós anjos não podemos ser corrompidos, pois nossas almas são totalmente puras, pois não podemos sentir ou pensar em algo que vá contra a nossa ordem natural, quando isso ocorre um anjo cai, mas a alma de um híbrido, não segue nossas leis, por ser metade humana pode sentir, amar, odiar... Então pode ser corrompida._

_– Mas para isso acontecer, levaria anos até que a alma dela fosse totalmente corrompida. –falei com convicção._

_– Exato, mas o único híbrido que já existiu foi a filha do Rei Davi e de minha irmã Esther, que desobedeceu e veio a Terra provando da perdição, e assim nasceu Tamar. –disse calmo_

_– Tamar?! –perguntamos eu e Sam juntos._

_– Quem é Tamar? –questionou Dean perdido._

_– Tamar foi a última filha de Davi, mas pensei que ela tinha sido estuprada pelo irmão, e depois executada._

_– Sim, Lilith vai barganhar com ela. Precisamos voltar no tempo e mata-la antes que ela venda a alma._

_– Uou, viagem no tempo? E estamos falando em matar uma garota, nem sabemos se ela vai fazer o trato..._

_– Dean, você não aprendeu nada com o retorno de Samhain? –perguntou cansado Castiel._

_– Quer saber! Que se danem vocês, não vou ajudar a matar uma inocente! –falou. –Vamos falar para ela o que está acontecendo._

_– Dean você sabe que quando Lilith quer alguma coisa ela consegue. –falou Sam com cuidado._

_– Qual é Sammy até você? –ele olhou para mim esperando um argumento de oposição. –Qual é? O que está havendo com vocês? Salvar pessoas... O negócio da família! Não se lembram?-perguntou indignado, desviei o olhar, ia contra os meus princípios sacrificar uma inocente, mas era o armagedon! - Isso é desumano. Vamos ao menos conversar com ela, e observa-la se ela for mal intencionada então... –ele deixou a frase no ar. –E pode ser uma chance de pegar Lilith!_

_– Dean... –começou Castiel._

_– A ordem não era seguir as minhas ordens? –Castiel ficou quieto. –Então obedeça. –disse sério, Castiel deu um suspiro pesado. –Agora como funciona isso de viagem no tempo?_

_– Primeiro arrumem as armas que conseguirem levar nas roupas e quando chegarem lá procurem achar uma veste adequada para a época. –então fomos até o carro e pegamos o indispensável. – Agora, como eu disse não será uma viagem fácil, vocês têm quatro dias para deter Lilith, não posso deixa-los mais e correr o risco de não consegui-los trazer de volta... –disse derrotado._

_– Tá vamos logo com isso! –falei impaciente, ele me deu um olhar de reprovação, então suavizei a voz. –Entendemos Castiel._

_Então o anjinho tocou nossos ombros e senti minha cabeça e meu estômago revirar, num instante estávamos em um lindo jardim. Do meu lado tinha um vaso de porcelana com desenhos estranhos, não me aguentei e vomitei nele._

_– Hm! Mary que... –dizia Dean enojado, mas logo pôs a mão na barriga e colocou todo hambúrguer que comeu no almoço para fora, Sam apenas sentou-se tonto em um banco bem trabalhado na madeira._

_– O que dizia? –perguntei a Dean com mau humor, ele me olhou com cara feia e tornou a vomitar._

_– Castiel? –perguntei tentando localizar o anjo, ainda debruçada sobre o vaso, então vi seus sapatos sociais e olhei para ele. –Nunca mais faça isso seu filho da mãe._

_– Onde estamos? –perguntou Sam._

_– No castelo de Davi. –respondeu Castiel imóvel como as estátuas do jardim._

_– E como vamos falar com eles? Eu não falo aramaico. –disse Dean se levantando com dificuldades._

_–É hebraico. –corrigi._

_– Que seja!_

_– Os filhos de Davi tiveram acesso ao inglês, são fluentes. –respondeu Castiel._

_– Mas como eles podem ter acesso ao inglês? Nessa época... –ia interrogando Sam._

_– Quatro dias. –alertou antes de desaparecer._

_–Castiel espera! –tentei, mas ele já tinha ido. - O que fazemos agora?_

_– Agora temos que achar Tamar. –respondeu Sam olhando para todas as direções. –Vamos nos separar, e em uma hora nos encontramos aqui._

_– Espera! Alguém sabe como é essa Tamar? –Dean questionou perdido._

_– De acordo com a bíblia ela é a moça mais bonita e mais bondosa de todas as filhas de Davi e de todo o reino. –respondeu Sam, Dean não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso cafajeste. –Mary vai com ele. –sugeriu Sam_

_– Com certeza._

_– O que? –perguntou com o ar de inocência._

_– Dean nós estamos em mais ou menos_956 A.C, _você pode ser preso por ao menos corteja-la. –falei revoltada._

_– Não sejam tão estraga prazeres. –resmungou._

_– Por precaução. Vamos._

_Eu e Dean fomos procurar por Tamar dentro do castelo, Sam foi procura-la nos arredores do local, afinal aquilo era enorme. Era inacreditável a estrutura do castelo, era majestoso. S_ua arquitetura era rústica em contraste com a aridez do local onde foi edificada, o castelo foi construído sobre um lajeiro, ou rochedo, tendo sua estrutura composta de muitos pátios, terraços, pontes, escadas, salas, dormitórios, dependências de serviços domésticos, vigias, muralhas e portões, mostrando-se como um local místico_. Vi que_possuía sete torres, provavelmente em honra ao número sagrado da Bíblia, e a presença de uma grande estrela de Davi, em ferro, cravada acima da porta principal. Em homenagem a história do rei_, havia um quadro retratando a história da família de Davi em cada parede por onde passávamos, o dia estava quase no fim, deixando toda aquela aparência medieval ainda mais bonita em contraste com o céu alaranjado de Israel, as pessoas nos olhavam com desconfiança e cochichavam muito, me senti desconfortável, deveria ser esquisito uma mulher de calças naquela época, as mulheres andavam sempre bem vestidas, usando véus e vestidos compridos._

_– Dean acho que deveríamos nos enturmar. –cochichei por entre os dentes para meu irmão._

_– Ah você acha? –devolveu tentando dar um sorriso e um aceno respeitoso para o homem idoso que passava vestido com muitas joias e uma barba enorme que nos encarou com descrença._

_– O que sugere? –perguntei._

_..._

_– Eu não vou usar isso, eu estou parecendo um almofadinha. –falou Dean tentando se ajeitar naquelas vestes desengonçadas, tentei abafar o riso._

_– É essa a ideia irmãozinho. O que acha? –perguntei rodopiando na sua frente com um véu branco e um vestido sedoso azul._

_– Eu quero minha jaqueta! –pirraçou._

_– Dean, não podemos chamar muita atenção. –ele bufou._

_Saímos do teatro e voltamos a procurar por Tamar._

_–_ הוא לא תמר חסד?_–Uma moça perguntou para a outra olhando para Dean e dando uma risadinha, Dean deu seu sorriso galanteador e eu lhe dei uma cotovelada na costela._

_– Comporte-se. –sussurrei._

_– Com licença, alguma de vocês conhece Tamar? –elas me olharam como se eu tivesse um chifre na cabeça. –Acho que não, e também não falam inglês. Vem Dean! –puxei meu irmão pelo braço._

_– Pois não? –perguntou uma voz feminina marcante com um sotaque forçado, me virei e olhei a moça, ela era encantadora e devo admitir de uma beleza estrondeante, possuía cabelos e olhos negros penetrantes, mas que transmitiam simplicidade. Dean olhou-a de cima a baixo, ela percebeu e tampou envergonhada o colo com o véu._

_– Você é Tamar? –perguntei._

_– Sim, e vocês quem são? –perguntou simpática._

_– Eu sou, Mary Winchester e este é meu irmão Dean. –apresentei, ela franziu o cenho._

_– Mary e Dean? –perguntou tentando pronunciar corretamente, mas saiu mais um Marie e Dzim. –Bem, não são nomes muito comuns, não são daqui são?_

_– Não, na verdade estávamos só de passagem e queríamos um lugar para repousar, será que pode-nos ceder um quarto? –perguntei._

_– Preciso conversar com meu pai, mas acho que ele vai ficar feliz em recebe-los em nosso humilde palácio. –humilde?_

_–Estamos de acordo então. –falei._

– Venham por aqui. –indicou ela, Dean seguiu sem pestanejar. –Esperem um instante. –sorriu e depois entrou em uma grande porta, onde uma farta mesa estava sendo posta e um homem barbudo e de cabelos grisalhos andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo nervoso, ela fechou e logo em seguida ouvimos vozes exaltadas. –Podem entrar. –disse Tamar reaparecendo.

Entrei em passos incertos no que parecia ser a sala de jantar, era bem parecido com o que agente via nos filmes, taças de ouro, os vitrais coloridos retratando histórias do passado, uma mesa cheia de carnes, frutas, doces de todos os tipos. Aquelas sapatilhas ou seja lá como eles chamam isso aqui estavam me causando dores nos pés. O homem idoso, nos olhou sorridente e se aproximou.

– Sejam bem- vindos estrangeiros, espero que se sintam bem acomodados. Venham! Sentem-se e desfrutem comigo e com minha família deste extraordinário banquete! Sou o pai de Tamar, mas podem me chamar de Davi. – Davi? Então aquele era Davi? Eu não o imaginava como um homem de vestes comuns e cabelos grisalhos, imaginava um homem esbelto, o mesmo menino jovem que derrotou Golias com apenas um estilingue e uma pedra, tive vontade de rir, mas me contive. Ele nos indicou nossos lugares à mesa e logo depois foram chegando os irmãos e irmãs de Tamar, será Amon um deles? Meus olhos procuravam por algum homem parecido com as descrições que lhe foram dadas na bíblia, mas todos pareciam iguais. Peguei o garfo e a faca e fiquei brincando de cutucar de leve a borda do prato, ninguém tocara na comida e eu não iria seria a primeira. –Amnon que falta de educação meu filho! –larguei instantaneamente os talheres de forma rude no prato fazendo o barulho ecoar por toda a sala.

– Desculpe. –falei baixinho em direção ao rei, ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou a atenção para o tirano. Meu maxilar estalou em raiva, meus olhos transbordaram de ódio ao ver aquele homem sentado do meu lado, ele destruiu o que eu mais valorizo na vida, a família, desgraçou a vida da irmã para satisfazer um capricho, um desejo proibido, depois a descartou como uma prostituta, e a entregou a morte sem pestanejar. Cerrei os punhos. Amnon disse algo em sua língua e entendi como um pedido de perdão.

– Não! Sabe que não podemos tocar no pão sem antes dar graças. –respondeu severo. Amnon abaixou a cabeça, todos se levantaram e estenderam as mãos, Amnon me estendeu a dele, hesitei em aceitar, mas não podia recusar, então aceitei. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo me fazendo estremecer, me senti enjoada ao sentir a textura de sua mão grossa, ele olhou para mim e sorriu, desvie o olhar antes que fizesse besteira. Olhei para Dean do meu lado esquerdo, ele me estendeu a mão sem saber ao certo o que fazer e a outra estendeu ao rei Davi, que estava na ponta da mesa e ao seu lado esquerdo, Tamar. Foi tudo muito rápido em um momento Davi estava agradecendo pela comida e no outro ele caiu sentado na cadeira, não desmaiado, mas parecia não conseguir distinguir o que era real.

– Pai! –Tamar gritou desesperada tentando o acudir, Davi levou a mão ao rosto como se tentasse se proteger de algo obscuro, a outra ainda segurando forte a mão de Dean, fez uma cara de pavor e começou a tremer. –Alguém, por favor, chame um médico! –pediu aos prantos Tamar. Olhei para Dean que estava com o cenho franzido, parecia assustado e confuso, então ele retirou a mão do aperto de Davi, mas o que será...? Como um passe de mágica o rei parou de tremer e sua cabeça caiu sobre o ombro, arregalei os olhos e todos começaram a gemer. Ele estava...? Morto?

– Com licença! –tirei Tamar de meu caminho e verifiquei a pulsação, ele estava gelado, de repente ele saltou tomando uma lufada de ar e segurou em meu braço.

– Maria! –balbuciou.

– Não senhor, sou Mary. –respondi confusa.

– Israel! –insistiu em um fio de voz.

– Me soltem! Me soltem! Eu não fiz nada! –as portas se abriram num estrondo e Sam apareceu segurado por dois guardas. Droga! O Sam! Esquecemos completamente dele. Dei um passo a frente e Dean me seguiu. Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa aos guardas, eles se pronunciaram acusando meu irmão. O rei nos olhou confusos e depois que pareceu retomar a consciência olhou para Sam ainda confuso e arregalou os olhos, sem me importar com os recentes acontecimentos eu implorei:

– Por favor senhor, ele é nosso irmão!

– Ah, hm... C- Claro. –respondeu incerto olhando para mim, demorou um pouco até que ele se lembrasse que tinha que dar uma rresposta aos guardas. Falou algo em hebreu e os guardas soltaram Sam, acenaram a cabeça e depois saíram. Sam arrumou a capa que vestia por sobre a roupa, parecia estar desconfortável, mas diferente de Dean, Sam estava muito elegante para os princípios da época.

– E você quem é? –perguntou uma das irmãs de Tamar com o sotaque forçado, essa era bonita, mas era uma beleza presunçosa, muito diferente de Tamar.

– Meu nome é Sam senhor, e eu peço desculpas por... –ia dizendo um tanto teatral para Davi, mas este fez sinal para que se calasse.

– Não tem problema rapaz, agora vou me retirar!- disse seguindo para fora da sala.

– Mas pai o senhor precisa de um médico! –insistiu Tamar.

– Basta Tamar, estou me sentindo muito bem! –falou impaciente.

– Tudo bem meu pai, descanse. –finalizou com preocupação na voz. Davi lançou-nos uma última olhada e saiu. Estranhei o modo como me olhou, mas devia ser da velhice.

Terminamos o banquete silenciosos, cada um entretido em seu próprio pensamento, isso estava começando a me irritar, e o que mais me aborrecia era Amnon, ele não parava de me olhar e eu estava ficando com o estômago embrulhado, não conseguia dar mais uma garfada na ervilha. Larguei os talheres de forma desleixada e uma empregada veio recolhê-lo.

– A comida não está a seu gosto? –perguntou Amnon estampando preocupação na voz.

– Só não estou com fome. –respondi curta e grossa, ele me olhou confuso, mas em seguida virei a cara.

– Deve ter sido uma viajem cansativa, pois não? –questionou a mesma irmã de Tamar que falou com Sam antes, ela também não me agradava. Se eu não conhecesse a história de Amnon diria que ele é um bom rapaz, o monstro está muito bem escondido, mas essa irmã de Tamar foi mais uma coisa do tipo quando o santo não bate.

– Sim. –tentei ser educada com ela.

– Da onde são mesmo? –perguntou um rapaz alto e magricela.

– Dos... –ah essa não Dean ia falar Estados Unidos, só que nosso país não tinha sido colonizado naquela época.

– Da Inglaterra. –respondemos Sam e eu em uníssono.

– Engraçado, vocês não possuem a mesma pronuncia das palavras que os ingleses. –falou o magricela.

– Como vocês tiveram contato com os ingleses? Quero dizer, como sabem falar tão bem o inglês? Já estiveram na Inglaterra?-questionei.

– Sim.

– Mas como conseguiram ir para a Europa? –perguntou Sam sem se conter.

– Do mesmo jeito que vocês, pelo fumaceiro. –respondeu Tamar, compreendi fumaceiro como sendo um navio, mas não sabia que naquela época eles já existiam, pelo menos não é o que conta nos livros de história. –Não é? A não ser que os ingleses tenham inventado um meio de transporte mais eficaz do que nossos fumaceiros. Eu pessoalmente acho os ingleses fascinantes... –e então ela e Sam começaram a discutir sobre a inteligência dos povos ingleses, que não passavam de tribos, ainda não tinham sido colonizados pelos romanos, mas possuíam um modo peculiar de vida e contou que eles só tiveram acesso a Inglaterra depois que Davi teve um sonho que Deus queria que eles construíssem os fumaceiros para fazer transações comerciais com outros países, pois Israel estava ficando sem dinheiro, assim eles construíram os fumaceiros e partiram para a Europa, onde mostraram para os ingleses sua invenção e os operários israelenses ensinaram os ingleses a fazer as embarcações. Davi então levou todos os seus filhos para morar na Inglaterra, até que conseguiram juntar bastantes riquezas vendendo a ideia das embarcações em troca das batatas inglesas que fizeram sucesso em Israel. Assim terminamos o banquete.

– Bem Tamar, será que você podia nos mostrar nossos quartos? –perguntei.

– Vocês pretendem dormir juntos? –falou de olhos arregalados.

– Sim. –disse, não entendendo onde estava a malícia.

– Uma dama não pode repousar no mesmo quarto que um homem que não seja seu marido, mesmo sendo seus irmãos. –falou como se fosse lei. –Nada disso. Hoje você dormirá em meus aposentos. Onde estão suas coisas? –agora lembrei que não trouxemos nada.

– Não pude as trazer. –falei dando uma desculpa qualquer, novamente ela arregalou os olhos. –No meio de uma confusão no caminho elas se perderam no mar.- inventei.

– Bem, então te emprestarei. Vou pedir às criadas que preparem nossas camas. –e com isso saiu, nos deixando sozinhos.

– Então como vamos achar Lilith? –perguntei. –Ela pode ser qualquer um.

– Não sei, mas agora que vai dormir com Tamar, vai ser mais fácil de protegê-la. –falou Sam.

– Só temos quatro dias até que Castiel volte, se não nos adiantarmos os anjos vão mata-la. –disse com preocupação, esperar que ela fizesse algo não seria o suficiente. –Trouxeram o EMF? –Sam me mostrou o tirando da roupa.

– Então amanhã começamos o trabalho. –eles assentiram e no mesmo instante Tamar voltou trazendo consigo algumas peças de roupas.

– Peguem, Amnon as cedeu depois de eu ter contado da tragédia que passaram. –esbanjou um sorriso e depois entregou as roupas de tecido quente. –Venham vou mostrar-lhes os seus quartos. –nós a seguimos, aquilo era horrível anoite, não se ouvia um silvo, todos já deviam ter se recolhido, me fez lembrar os filmes de Drácula e Bladie, comecei a sentir um frio incomum. Ouvi passos atrás de nós, virei-me para dar de cara com a irmã de Tamar, soltei um grito no susto.

– Elisua, não assuste nossa convidada. –disse Tamar em indignação, Elisua? Lembro-me de ela ser mencionada na bíblia, mas não tem um papel importante.

– Desculpe irmã, só passei para dar boa noite. –nos lançou um olhar fixador, principalmente a Sam, que deu uma esbarrada de leve, então em passos lentos dobrou o corredor mal iluminado. Dean deu uma discreta cotovelada em Sam e sorriu com orgulho como dizendo "meu garoto", o castanho ficou sem graça.

– Boa noite... –ela falou com a voz meio falha vendo Elisua desaparecer em meio a escurião, sacudiu a cabeça e recomeçou a andar, então Sam e Dean me olharam questionantes, dei de ombros e coninuamos seguindo a criatura cheia de espírito à nossa frente. Será que Elisua estava interessado em Sam, ou ela também não tinha ido muito com a minha cara? –Aqui é o quarto de vocês, descanssem bem. –Tamar lhes entregou a chave do quarto.

– Obrigado... Hm, vocês também. –falou Dean um tanto constrangido com a formalidade e educação, será queeste povo não via maldade em nada? Acolher três estranhos assim?

– Vem Mary. –dando pulinhos de alegria me guiou puxando pela mão para seu quarto. Me senti com doze anos de novo indo para minha primeira festa do pijama.

Entrei em seu rústico quarto com as decorações de época, possuía um aroma de ervas finas e jasmim, ela parecia ser bem organizada, não pude deixar de conter um suspiro, o quarto dela umas sete vezes maior do que o meu quando criança, aquilo estava mais para uma casa.

– Uau! –deixei escapar.

– Eu sei, é muito grande. Acho um exagero para uma pessoa só, aqui poderia morar uma família inteira de israelenses. –disse com pesar. Mas voltou logo a ficar animada, me indicou minha cama e me deu uma espécie de camisola para vestir após tomar banho, no que eles chamavam de lavatório. –Então, por que estão viajando? –puxou assunto, a pergunta me pegou desprevenida.

– Bem... Nós não temos bem uma casa, agente se muda muito por causa do trabalho. –falei o mínimo possível.

– Hm... Que tipo de trabalho? –ficou curiosa.

– Digamos que estamos seguindo os negócios da família. –encerrei.

– Mas e os seus pais? –perguntou receosa.

– Meus pais?

– Sim. –disse com um tom de óbvio, baixei o olhar para minhas mãos e comecei a estalar o nó dos dedos desleixadamente.

– Meus pais... Meus pais, eles morreram. –murmurei tentando ser natural.

– Oh! Mary, eu sinto tanto! Desculpe, deve ser muito difícil para você falar. –exclamou horrorizada. Soltei um sorriso tristonho e olhei para sua face que estava a se tornar escarlate.

– Não, tudo bem. Já faz um tempo. Mas e seus pais? Como é ter o famoso rei Davi como pai? –mudei de assunto.

– Meu pai é incrível, um homem muito bondoso aquele. Mas minha mãe queria ser livre, não gostava de compromissos e quando eu tinha quatro anos ela fugiu. –disse com tamanha naturalidade.

– E isso não te deixa brava? Ela te abandonou! –questionei indignada, mesmo sabendo que Esther sua mãe de verdade deve ter sido morta por ter desobedecido, como diria Castiel.

– Na verdade não, ela é minha mãe, espero que ela tenha encontrado sua liberdade. Mas Bate-Seba é legal, é uma ótima madrasta. –finalizou. –Mas por que vieram a Israel?

– Os negócios. –omiti, ela assentiu.

– Você e seus irmãos são muito próximos não é?-perguntou.

– Sim. –respondi sem pensar.

– Eles devem ser muito ciumentos. –ela soltou um risinho. –Veja Amnon, por exemplo, ele é meu irmão mais próximo, mesmo sendo apenas meio irmão, ele já é ciumento, se dependesse dele eu nunca iria me casar. –falou com tamanha inocência. Maldito Amnon.

– Tamar, isso pode parecer estranho, mas... Tome cuidado com Amnon. –disse receosa.

–O que? Do que estás a falar Mary? –questionou confusa.

– Só tive uma má impressão sobre ele.

– Imagina! Amnon é um bom homem, um pouco cafajeste, mas um bom irmão. E eu acho que ele gostou de você, pois não parava de olhar-te no jantar. –falou com um sorriso sacana, o pensamento me deu um arrepio.

– Não imagine coisas Tamar. –disse um pouco ofendida.

– Tudo bem então! –levantou as mãos em rendição, mas ainda com aquele sorriso desconfiado. Rolei os olhos, virgens! – O que Mary, vais me dizer que não pensas em casar um dia, ter filhos? –isso me trouxe lembranças, Will.

– Está tarde Tamar, vamos dormir. –falei me virando para a parede e apagando minha vela.

– Mary! Mary! Ah essa não Mary! Isso quer dizer um sim? –insistiu infantilmente.

– Boa noite Tamar! –falei com a voz abafada sorrindo com sua curiosidade, ouvi-a bufar.

– Boa noite Mary! –disse por fim.

_..._

_– Deixa que eu atendo! –pulei no sofá para atender o telefone._

_– Se for o Hassel diz que eu não to! –gritou Will do banheiro, soltei uma gargalhada._

_– Alo? –perguntei ainda risonha._

_–Mary? –ouvi uma voz arrastada do outro lado da linha, eu já sabia quem era e se ele estava ligando não era coisa boa._

_– Bobby?! O que ouve? –perguntei sussurrando com medo que fosse ouvida por William._

_– Mary... É o John, ele... –procurou as palavras certas._

_– Desembucha Bobby! –falei com pressa._

_– Eu sinto muito minha menina. - disse com a voz branda. Deixei o telefone cair em choque e comecei a tremer. Não._

_– Mary? Mary? –perguntou preocupado._

_– Como foi? –perguntei rude._

_– Numa caçada, contra o demônio de olho amarelo. –falou por fim, joguei o telefone na parede com tudo._

_– O que foi isso? –perguntou Will assustado aparecendo todo molhado de toalha na sala. –Mary, mas o que...?_

_Por que ele não me ligou? Isso tudo é culpa minha! Ele já estava velho, eu devia ter ficado do lado dele, nunca ter vindo nessa droga de faculdade! Coloquei a mão na cabeça e comecei a chorar._

_– Mary quem era? O que houve? –perguntou tocando levemente em meu ombro._

_– Não me toque! –explodi, ele se assustou, mas não recuou._

_– Pode me contar o que houve? –questionou em calma contida._

_– Tudo! Eu preciso sair! Eu preciso sair daqui! –gritei levantando do sofá e indo para o meu quarto fazer as malas._

_– Hey! –ele me segurou pelo braço virando meu corpo bruscamente e me abraçou impedindo que eu me desvencilhasse, inicialmente resisti, mas depois me deixei levar e retribui, chorando tudo o que eu tinha pra chorar, quando eu estava mais calma olhei para ele, que possuía um misto de confusão e compaixão em meio aquela imensidão azul, e mais uma vez me perdi em seus olhos. –O que foi? –perguntou me afagando a bochecha e colocando meu cabelo para trás da orelha._

_– Nada! –respondi antes de selar nossos lábios, aquele não foi um beijo terno, mas sim um beijo desesperado, porque eu sabia que seria a última vez que eu veria William, enrosquei minhas pernas na sua cintura e me carregando nós fomos para o quarto._

_..._

–Mary! Mary! –senti leves cutucadas em meu ombro direito. –Credo! Se tá babando.

– Willy? –perguntei com a voz preguiçosa.

– Hã? O que? Não é o Dean. –falou. –Anda levanta!

– Dean? –perguntei com a voz dorminhoca, então abri os olhos para ver meu meio-irmão mais velho. –Ah, me deixa dormir. –falei preguiçosa virando a cara para o travesseiro querendo voltar a dormir.

– Levanta Mary, agente tem que trabalhar! –chacoalhou minhas costas.

– Me deixa. –murmurei com a voz abafada, ele tentou me puxar pelos tornozelos, mas eu me segurei na cabeceira da cama.

– Ah é? –senti um jato de agua fria nas minhas costas e levantei num salto só.

– Seu... Filho... –tentei falar, mas meus dentes estavam batendo devido ao frio, ele começou a rir sem parar.

– Ai, ai! Anda tem água quente no banheiro ou sei lá como eles chamam isso aqui! –disse me encaminhando para o "banheiro". Lancei lhe um olhar mortal antes de entrar, ele só riu mais.

Demorei uns dez minutos no banho e coloquei um dos vestidos que Tamar me emprestou. Quando entrei no quarto novamente vi Sam e Dean conversando já prontos me esperando.

– Já tomaram café? –perguntei, eles soltaram uma leve risada em sincronia.

– Café Mary? São três da tarde! –respondeu Sam zombeteiro.

– O quê? Por que não me acordaram antes? –devolvi indignada.

– Tamar não nos deixou, disse que ficaram até tarde conversando. E, aliás, você tava uma gracinha dormindo. Não sei se sabe, mas você fala quando dorme... E geme. –ele deu seu melhor sorriso canalha arqueando as sobrancelhas, como se esperasse que eu entendesse o que ele falava. Sam tentou disfarçar, abafando a risada, os olhei confusa. –Wily, Oh Will! –ele fez uma imitação gozada da minha voz, então lembrei-me do sonho. Meus olhos quase saltaram da cara e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, aí até Sam não se conteve.

– Calem a boca seus pervertidos! –bradei furiosa jogando com força dois travesseiros neles, mas se esquivaram habilidosamente. –Vamos logo com isso. –falei saindo logo do quarto, sendo seguida pelos dois risonhos. –O que fizeram até eu acordar?

– Tentamos achar alguma coisa com o EMF. –disse Sam vago.

– E...? –perguntei.

– Nada. –respondeu, nesse instante Elisua passou por nós lançando um olhar penetrante a Sam.

– Talvez não olharam no lugar certo. –falei a seguindo com o olhar até seu quarto.

– Nós já olhamos lá. Ela tá limpa! –respondeu Sam a meu pensamento.

– Também desconfiam dela? –questionei-lhes.

– Bem... Ela flertou com o Sam e não comigo. –falou Dean como se fosse óbvio, reviramos os olhos.

–Tem certeza que não é ela? –conferi.

– Não é. Nada no EMF, nem enxofre.

– Então voltamos à estaca zero. –bufei.

– Sim. –concordou o castanho.

– Agora...

– Mary! –ouvi a voz de Amnon, virei-me lentamente.

– Sim? –perguntei fria.

– Meu pai deseja vê-la em sua sala! –então nós o seguimos, mas ele ergueu a mão para que parássemos. –Sozinha. –sorriu com segundas intenções, um frio passou pela minha espinha. Entreolhamo-nos e acenei, como a dizer que estava tudo bem. Amnon me mostrou o caminho até o escritório. –E então de que flor mais gosta? –puxou assunto galanteador, o olhei confusa, ele sorriu me incentivando.

– Morte perpétua! –falei mal intencionada, mas ele pareceu não perceber.

– Sim, belíssima flor, me agrada muito! Apesar do nome. –riu-se, dei o meio sorriso mais falso da minha vida, então ele pigarreou afetado. –Não sei se por impressão, mas minha companhia não parece agrada-la muito, pois não?

– Não agrada! –respondi malcriada.

– Posso ao menos saber por quê? –tentou ser educado.

– Não! –disse já impaciente.

– Oras! O que é isso? Fale comigo. Garanto que não sou tão mau. –disse me encurralando na porta da sala de Davi.

– Por que da insistência? –devolvi, sem me afetar com a aproximação.

– Porque gosto de um desafio. –disse direto, afastei-o bruscamente e ri em desdém.

– Então está perdendo tempo. Não sou um desafio, sou impossível. –disse batendo na porta para alguém abrir. - Para você ao menos. –acrescentei.

– Se enganas! Nenhuma mulher é impossível. Basta achar o ponto... –retirou de trás das costas uma morte-perpétua. –Para desarma-la. –finalizou me dando a flor que aceitei sem pensar e saiu com um sorriso estúpido satisfeito.

– Mas o que...? –larguei a flor imediatamente e pisei com força, extraindo sua essência, bati de novo e logo um sorridente Davi me atendeu. –Chamou senhor? –perguntei mudando o tom para respeito.

– Mary que bom que veio... Entre! –deu espaço para que eu passasse, entrei receosa. O que será que ele queria comigo?

– Então do que se trata? –perguntei com curiosidade contida.

– Chá? –ele pareceu não ter me ouvido, ou ter me ignorado.

– Não obrigada. –respondi, então ele se virou e começou a servir um chá para si, que já estava no bule sobre a mesa de centro. Enquanto ele se servia comecei a observar com admiração sua refinada mobília, em parte de ouro e madeira de carvalho branco. Notei um livro muito grosso e uma pena por sobre ele em cima da mesa principal, vi que as mãos de Davi estavam sujas de tinta, ele devia estar escrevendo. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para ver o que estava escrito, mas não consegui ler, estava em hebraico. Neste instante Davi se virou com sua xicara cheia e fumegante em mãos.

– Tem certeza? –perguntou, afirmei acenando. Fazia uns cinco minutos que ele estava bebendo o chá, e eu já estava começando a ficar impaciente.

– Está me deixando nervosa! –falei num súbito de nervosismo, ele subiu os olhos do líquido quente e me olhou surpreso, tentei me desculpar. –Senhor... –mas ele ergueu mão, me impedindo de prosseguir com meu discurso, ergueu-se da cadeira e andou até a mesa onde estava o grosso livro que escrevia olhando-o com interesse, suspirou e voltou sua atenção a mim.

– Eu sei. –disse naturalmente, franzi o cenho.

– Sabe o que? –por que será que este povo tem sempre que ser tão enigmático?

– Que você e seus irmãos não são daqui. –engoli em seco, o que ele quis dizer...? – Ou melhor digo, deste século, eu vi quando toquei na mão de Dean. –disse sabiamente, como ele pode? Eu realmente não sabia o que falar.

– Mas como pode? –perguntei sem pensar.

– Não sei explicar, é um dom que me foi concebido quando nasci. Quem acha que escreveu todas as histórias de meu tempo que estão na sua bíblia? –perguntou sorrindo.

– Então sabe o que Amnon fará com Tamar? –questionei indignada. – E ainda escreveu sobre isso?

– Sim, lastimável, mas sei. –baixou os olhos, com pesar, o que só me fez ficar ainda mais brava.

– E não vai fazer nada para impedir?

– O que está feito está feito Mary! Se no futuro já está escrito que isso vai acontecer, não se pode mudar no passado, todos os caminhos levarão ao mesmo lugar. Sou só um dos mensageiros de Deus, ele me mandou escrever, então é isso que farei. –disse com... Orgulho?

– Mas é sua filha! Acha justo que ela tenha um destino desses? –gritei revoltada.

– Agora o destino dela está nas mãos de vocês. Se conseguirem achar Lilith ela poderá partir em paz no dia da execução, mas se o selo for rompido e Tamar for mesmo corrompida... Rezo para que minha filha encontre a luz. –disse agora com tristeza nos olhos.

– Não consegue mesmo ver se conseguiremos? –perguntei insistente.

– Não posso ver um futuro que ainda não esteja certo! –falou com calma.

– Mas pode nos ajudar a achar Lilith! Conhece este castelo como ninguém, pode nos ajudar! –falei.

– Como disse sou apenas o escritor, e não protagonista. Sinto muito, não posso fazer parte disso! –tentou me consolar.

– Não pode ou não quer? –perguntei duramente, ele deu um suspiro cansado e desviou o olhar, entendi. –É um covarde! –finalizei antes de sair daquela sala batendo os pés no chão, o deixando sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

Saí sem rumo daquela sala, eu precisava pensar. Pensar em algo lógico neste lugar de gente esquisita, como um pai pode deixar que uma maldade tão grande acontecesse com a própria filha? Como um irmão pode estuprar a própria irmã? Francamente! De monstros eu entendo agora de gente... Parei no momento em que vi uma porta de vidro negro, e alguma coisa em hebraica escrita nela. Eu não devia, mas me deu uma súbita curiosidade e não resisti, deslizei a porta com cuidado para o lado e por trás do vidro negro se revelou um belíssimo jardim, iluminado pelos raios de sol que saiam das frestas da cúpula translúcida em forma de pirâmide que havia sobre as árvores, meu queixo caiu e por um instante toda a raiva passou, era imenso, era como um jardim secreto. Algumas flores consegui identificar como cafetorah e rosa de sarom, a grama talvez precisasse ser um pouco aparada, mas mesmo assim era lindo. O caminho era desenhado em declive formando uma estradinha até um pequeno lago, as árvores formavam uma sombra na estradinha, eram belíssimas. Andei até o lago e sentei na sua beirada que era o fim de um morrinho onde no seu topo havia uma árvore que estava me fazendo sombra com seus longos galhos, coloquei os pés dentro da água, ali dentro do jardim o clima era perfeito, diferente de lá fora que era seco sempre. Passei a mão na água distorcendo minha imagem e atrás de mim, perto das raízes da árvore que me fazia sombra vi o reflexo de um túmulo. Levantei, subi o pequeno morro que dava inicio ao lago e fui analisa-lo, tinha o nome de alguém, a estrela de Davi e uma única flor, flor perpétua.

– Não devia estar aqui sabia?- levei um susto quase me desiquilibrando e caindo no lago se ele não tivesse me segurado pela cintura. No mesmo instante meu mau-humor voltou, afastei meu corpo dele e o encarei furiosa.

– O que está fazendo aqui? Está me seguindo?! –gritei furiosa por ele interromper meu momento de sossego.

– A pergunta é: o que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou risonho. –Afinal este jardim pertence a minha família. –falou com a calma habitual, por um momento eu não soube o que falar, vendo minha confusão ele se divertiu. –E é também o lugar onde a minha mãe está enterrada. –olhou para o túmulo com tristeza. Era... A mãe dele?

– Sua mãe? –questionei confusa.

– Sim, Ainoã era minha mãe. –disse com simplicidade, abri a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu, então ele virou as costas e passou a observar o lago com formalidade. –Ela adorava isso, dizia a mim que quando morresse queria ser enterrada aqui, então quando chegou a hora o concedi. Incrível não é? Este lugar parece um pedaço do céu, mesmo depois da morte dela ele continua preservado sem nenhum cuidado, parece que a alma dela da vida ao lugar. Sempre que estou em conflito venho aqui.

– Se está com essa conversa para que eu sinta pena de você está enganado, não sou de ceder fácil, já vi muito sofrimento para ter pena de você. –falei friamente, ele olhou para mim com a testa franzida. –Mas sinto muito pela sua mãe. –falei em respeito a Ainoã. –ele sorriu como agradecimento e nós ficamos lá sem falar um com o outro apenas observando a paz do jardim até que o sol se posse e tivemos que sair para não perder o caminho. Eu sei, eu estava confraternizando com o inimigo, mas eu não estava disposta a me retirar daquela calmaria e não podia pedir para ele sair. Lado a lado caminhamos até a sala de jantar. Quando entrei vi Sam e Dean correndo em minha direção. Droga! Esqueci completamente deles.

– Onde você estava? Procuramos você em todo lugar! –perguntou Sam apressadamente.

– Eu estou bem, estava apenas esfriando a cabeça. –falei simplesmente.

– Mary, estamos aqui a trabalho. –lembrou Dean sério. –Não podemos perder tempo!

– Eu sei desculpa, fiquei nervosa depois da conversa com Davi! –disse em tom melancólico.

– O que ele queria afinal? –questionou Sam em curiosidade contida.

– Ele sabe de tudo, que viajamos no tempo e que estamos procurando por Lilith. –eles se entreolharam e franziram o cenho. –Ele viu quando segurou sua mão Dean. –olhei para ele que fez uma careta como se se sentisse nu, eu riria em outra situação.

– Ele vai nos ajudar? –perguntou Sam esperançoso.

– Não, ele disse que é somente o escritor e não pode ajudar. –eles bufaram.

– Eu e Sam vamos procurar por Lilith hoje a noite, e você fica de guarda caso ela tente invadir o quarto de Tamar. –arquitetou Dean, assenti. Davi chegou na sala de jantar e todos nos sentamos, demos as graças e estávamos nos preparando para comer, mas Davi interrompeu.

– Antes de desfrutarmos deste delicioso banquete quero pedir um favor a você Mary. –todos olharam surpresos para mim, Davi estalou os dedos e logo dois servos saíram das cortinas que levavam a cozinha e entraram empurrando um magnífico piano de calda. –Toque para nós, soube que toca maravilhosamente. –sorriu.

– Sim, mas já faz muito tempo. –falei com calma contida, não acreditei que ele estava me fazendo um pedido destes depois da nossa discussão.

– Oh! Por favor, não vai me negar um pedido destes vai? –disse.

– Eu não... –tentei.

– Canta, canta, canta, canta, canta! –Tamar começou a cantarolar sendo seguida por Amnon e todos da sala.

– Gente eu...

– Anda Mary, eu nunca te vi tocar! –incentivou Sam, olhei para Dean que sorriu, fechei a cara, não tinha como recusar.

– Tá! –falei meio contrariada.

Levantei-me e caminhei até o belíssimo piano, a verdade é que eu estava louca para tocar, já fazia quase um ano desde a última vez que eu toquei. Sentei no banco e pus meus dedos nas teclas com leveza e pensei em que música tocar, agora que me lembrei que faltavam dois dias para chegar o natal e mesmo que o natal fosse uma época trágica para mim nunca deixei de comemorar, minha mãe adorava o natal e sempre às vésperas dessa época do ano ela arrecadava dinheiro para doar para as crianças ganharem comida, roupa e um brinquedo pelo menos, ela também tocava no show de natal do nosso bairro, tinha uma música que eu gostava em especial, don't save it all for Christmas Day e era perfeita para a situação.

Comecei a dedilhar a introdução da música e todos ficaram em silêncio e prestaram atenção, tentei não prestar atenção neles para não errar nenhuma nota, pois eu não tocava essa música a uns quatro anos e já estava meio enferrujada, precisava de total concentração, mas a letra eu me lembrava muito bem, sempre cantarolo ela e eu queria fazer bonito para chegar no coração de Davi.

"Don't get so busy that you miss  
Giving just a little kiss  
To the ones you love  
Don't even wait a little while  
To give them a little smile  
A little is enough" –

Não fique tão ocupado que você perca.  
Dar um pequeno beijo  
Para aqueles que você ama  
Nem sequer esperar um pouco  
Para dar-lhes um pequeno sorriso  
Um pouco é o suficiente. -comecei cantando com certa timidez.

"How many people are crying  
People are dying  
How many people are asking for love"

Quantas pessoas estão chorando  
As pessoas estão morrendo...  
Quantas pessoas estão pedindo amor–toquei com mais emoção.

"Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find your way  
Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love lives on  
If you give on  
Love..."

"How could you wait another minute  
A bug is warmer when you're in it  
And Baby that's a fact  
And saying "I love you's" always better  
Seasons, reasons, they don't matter  
So don't hold back  
How many people in this world  
So needful in this world  
How many people are praying for love "

Como você poderia esperar mais um minuto  
Um bug é mais quente quando você está nele  
E o bebê que é um fato  
E dizendo "eu te amo é" sempre melhor  
Estações, razões, não importa  
Então, não te detenhas  
Quantas pessoas neste mundo...  
Então necessária neste mundo...  
Quantas pessoas estão orando por amor. –cantei com pudor olhando nos olhos de Davi e percebi como ele estava desconfortável com a letra, mesmo não sabendo o significado de Natal e cantei o resto da canção com a mesma intensidade, já me sentindo totalmente solta.

Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find your way  
Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love lives on  
If you give on  
Love...

Let all the children know  
Everywhere that they go  
Their whole life long  
Let them know love

Que todas as crianças sabem  
Em todos os lugares que eles vão  
Toda a sua vida longa  
Deixe-os saber o amor…

Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find your way  
Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love lives on  
If you give on  
Love...

Terminei demorando ao puxar a última palavra todos bateram palmas com expressões um tanto confusas, apenas Sam e Dean me olhavam sorridentes com orgulho, entendendo a mensagem subliminar por trás da linda canção.

– Que lindo Mary... Mas, o que é o Natal? –perguntou Tamar receosa, sorri tentando desfasar, esqueci que estamos ha séculos antes de Cristo.

– Ahh... De onde eu venho dia 25 de dezembro é a época de doações, em que as pessoas dão presentes umas as outras e doam para os que não têm. –simplifiquei.

– Que estranho, nunca ouvi falar de natal... Mas é um ato muito bonito, doar para os que não têm. Deveríamos fazer isso! –então Tamar começou a tagarelar como sempre, estavam todos conversando e rindo alto apenas Davi que estava sério, olhando para o próprio prato fixamente. Amor. Seria um ato de amor o que ele estava fazendo com a filha? A deixando correr risco de vida e não se preocupar em ajudar?

Terminamos o jantar e fomos para as casas, enquanto Tamar conversava com Sam, aproveitei para falar com Dean sobre a missão.

– E como vocês vão tentar achar Lilith com tantos guardas? –sussurrei a pergunta olhando de soslaio para os homens que ficavam rondando cada centímetro do castelo.

– Isso é o que menos me preocupa, o EMF não funciona bem aqui e nós não temos nenhuma pista de quem possa ser, coloquei água benta no vinho e na água, não é ninguém da corte pelo menos. –falou olhando para Amnon que virou o corredor para ir para sua casa.

– Ele não era! –disse com convicção, franziu o cenho.

– Como sabia? –indagou.

– Estive com ele o dia inteiro, se Lilith o tivesse possuído já teria me atacado. –falei com naturalidade, ele arregalou os olhos.

– Ficou sozinha com ele?! –perguntou alterando um pouco o tom de voz.

– Shhhhhhhhh! E eu sei me cuidar sozinha! –falei entrando irritada com Tamar em sua casa.

– Boa noite! –falou Tamar meio sem graça pelo meu reboliço.

– Boa noite. –devolveram meus irmãos.

– O que foi Mary? –perguntou Tamar entrando curiosa pela minha irritação.

– Nada. –respondi curta e grossa.

– Ah eu sei o que foi, estavam falando de Amnon! –voltou ela a falar com o tom de voz malicioso.

– Nem vem Tamar! Já disse que não gosto dele. –disse me trocando para dormir.

– Ah gosta... –ela já ia começar a implicar quando Bate-Seba adentrou nada sutil, fiquei sem jeito e Tamar não perdeu a compostura diante da madrasta, ela sorriu e começou a falar em hebraico com a enteada. –Mary, pode nos deixar sozinhas um instante Bate-Seba quer falar comigo a sós. -acenei e saí.

Sentei no chão do lado de fora da casa e fiquei observando a lua na noite quente, era linda mais não tão linda com a lua da estrada quando eu, Sam e Dean ficamos olhando quando estamos no impala.

– Mary? Por que você tá aqui? –perguntou Sam me dando um susto ao aparecer do meu lado.

– Bate-Seba queria conversar com Tamar a sós. –ele arregalou os olhos.

– E você deixou as duas sozinhas? –questionou surpreso, não entendi nada, então ele retirou o EMF do bolso e abriu com uma força desnecessária a porta.

– Sam o que...? –Tamar ia perguntando quando o aparelho começou a ficar descontrolado acendendo todas as luzes vermelhas.

– Lilith! –declarou Sam num rosnado, prendi a respiração e fui chamar Dean que estava perto da casa de Tamar. Sam estava segurando Lilith pelo pescoço e colocando a mão em sua testa tentando a exorcizar com a mente.

– Sam não! –Dean falou tirando sua concentração do exorcismo. Neste curto intervalo Lilith abriu a boca e saiu, sua fumaça era vermelha.

– Droga! –gritou Sam esmurrando a cômoda de Tamar, que chorava descontrolado num canto como uma criança sem saber o que fazer. –Eu tinha ela nas minhas mãos, eu ia a matar! Por que me distraiu? –perguntou apontando o dedo violentamente para o peito de Dean.

– Por quê? Porque eu não gosto disso, se vamos matar Lilith vai ser do jeito Winchester, na porrada, não com esses seus poderes psíquicos, que alias você acha que eu não percebo, mas cada vez que você usa essa merda, você fica cada vez mais esgotado. –respondeu no mesmo tom, depois suavizou a voz. –Sam, você quase desmaiou com Samhaim, imagina com a Lilith! Você podia morrer, e eu quero essa vadia desgraçada morta tanto quanto você, mas sem sacrifícios.

– Fácil para você falar, é o cara mais egoísta do mundo! Vendeu sua alma para trazer a minha de volta e não ter que viver sem mim, mas eu posso viver sem você não é Dean? Você não tá nem aí para como eu vou ficar! Só não quer ficar sozinho! Mas você não vai, olha a Mary aí. Então vê se me deixa. –tentou passar por Dean e ir atras de Lilith, mas o loiro não deixou, eu já ia interfirir quando Tamar começou a gritar e todos paramos simultaneamente.

– Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? –fungou em meio ao berro, assustada.

– Tamar... –tentei acalma-la, mas ela me cortou vorazmente.

– Não! –gritou de novo. –Eu quero uma explicação! Agora! –berrou quase me deixando surda, suspirei em seguida. –O que era aquilo dentro da minha madrasta?

– Um demônio. –respondi sem rodeios, afinal ela tinha o direito de saber, a informação a deixou apavorada, mas ela tentou ser forte, ficou calma e eu respondi todas as suas perguntas, omitindo a parte do estupro, é claro. Sam e Dean apenas se olhavam feio e esperavam o interrogatório sessar.

– Então... Eu vou morrer? –perguntou depois de eu lhe explicar tudo, lágrimas finas começavam a se formara em seus olhos, percebi que Dean ficou com o coração apertado e se pôs em sua frente limpando o líquido salgado.

– Não, nós viemos para te proteger. –disse com precisão.

– Não! Não há garantia que vocês vão conseguir. –ela se virou de costas para nós e falou num fio de voz. –É melhor me matarem.

– Não! –falamos em conjunto. –Veja, você é filha de um anjo Tamar, uma anja na verdade, Esther, você é forte o suficiente para não cair nas armadilhas de Lilith.

– Vocês não tem o direito de decidir por mim. É meu destino, e se vocês não conseguirem eu só vou sofrer mais. Prefiro morrer como sou a ter a alma corrompida! –tentou aparentar convicção em suas palavras, mas logo recomeçou a chorar. –Por que isso foi acontecer comigo? O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não quero morrer! Quero me casar e ter filhos! Por que?! –as palavras se perderam em meio às lágrimas.

– Não vai morrer! Eu prometo. Você ainda vai ser muito feliz. –Dean tentou a reconfortar e abraçou a pobre mulher, mas todos sabíamos que eram palavras em vão e sem garantia. Nesse instante Bate-Seba acordou.

– O que aconteceu? –perguntou confusa.

Mais um dia e meio se passaram e não tínhamos progresso algum, aquele era o quarto dia, mas conhecendo Lilith, meus irmão disseram que ela agiria no último minuto. Nesse tempo que se passou Tamar continuava com a ideia do suicídio, e sinceramente já estava me levando a crer que esta era a melhor opção , mas Dean não. Por mais que Tamar suplicasse ele a ignorava e dizia veemente que a salvaria.

Chegara a noite e estávamos todos apreensivos, já era bem tarde e estávamos preocupados com o horário, Castiel havia sido bem claro: quatro dias. Cada ruído ao lado de fora do quarto de Tamar nos fazia ranger os dentes. As velas davam um aspecto sombrio ao quarto, Tamar não parava de olha-las, elas dançavam em frente aos seus olhos negros, olhava-as como se pudesse controlar o fogo e que fosse em parte seu corpo. Estávamos bem preparados, com todas as armas que conseguimos pegar dos guardas e algumas armas pequenas que trouxemos conosco. Tamar encostou o dedo no fogo como se estivesse hipnotizada.

– Cuidado, vai se queimar. –alertei como se ela fosse uma criança. Ouvimos um barulho metálico do lado de fora e nos alarmamos. –Onde está o EMF?

– Tá comigo. –falou Sam o erguendo, no mesmo instante ele acendeu as luzes e depois apagou de novo, Sam foi tentando achar um local que indicasse sinais da demônia, conforme ele ia mudando de posição o aparelho ia protestando sinais, até ficar descontrolado.

– Apareça Lilith! Vamos brincar. –gritou Dean preparado.

– Tamar fique perto. –ordenei, mas ela não se pronunciou. –Tamar! –falei de novo sem olhar para trás. –Tamar! –olhei para trás desta vez, mas não vi ninguém, logo Sam e Dean olharam para ver onde estava Tamar, ouvimos uma risada fina e melancólica. Todos olhamos para cima e lá estava ela, não Tamar, mas Lilith, agachada de forma débil, os olhos faiscantes.

– Querem brincar? Então vamos brincar! –preparei minha espada que eu tinha roubado de um guarda, mas logo pensei que se eu atacasse Lilith atacaria Tamar, com isso apenas me esquivei então ela apagou todas as velas com um sopro gélido nos deixando no breu. –Sam onde está você? –perguntou provocante. –Soube que você queria me pegar. Estou aqui. –percebi que ela passou correndo por ele, logo ouvi um tiro. –Qual é Sam você pode fazer mais do que isso não é? Não pegou nem de raspão. Não. Você sabe que a única coisa que pode me afetar é você usar seus poderes psíquicos, afinal não foi para isso que você e aquela vadia treinaram tanto enquanto seu irmão se divertia no andar de baixo? –ouvimos risos. –Ah ele ainda não contou?

– Cala a boca Lilith, pare de jogar e venha até aqui! –bradou Dean furioso.

– Ah eu adoraria, mas hoje não. –falou simploriamente, a porta se abriu e nós fomos jogados para fora do quarto e novamente a porta foi fechada.

– Abra isso Lilith agora! –falamos, tentamos abrir de todas as formas possíveis.

– Tamar não escute o que ela diz! Só está te manipulando! Tamar escute! –gritei batendo na porta.

Passaram-se uns vinte minutos que nós estávamos tentando abrir a porta, e eu e Sam estávamos exaustos e machucados de tentar abrir, sentei no chão derrotada. Não era possível que ninguém escutasse agente e fosse ajudar, Lilith deve ter dado um jeito para isso. Dean era o único que continuava batendo, sua expressão era feroz, percebi que lágrimas de ódio se apossavam de seus olhos claros assim como os meus. A aflição e a angústia era a pior parte. O que será que Lilith deveria estar fazendo para Tamar aceitar fazer um contrato? Tortura-la até a pobre e frágil menina dizer sim?

– Me ajudem! –brigou Dean.

– Não há mais nada a ser feito. –falei derrotada.

– Eu consigo! Eu consigo! –gritou esmurrando a porta em sequência.

– Para Dean! Vai se machucar! –tentei, mas ele não parava, então deu um único chute e a porta caiu. E lá estava Tamar em frente ao espelho, nem um arranhão sequer, mas seu rosto estava sombrio, não mais iluminada como sempre fora.

– O que houve? –perguntei esperando pelo pior, Sam e Dean também preocupados. Ela virou-se lentamente seus olhos possuíam um brilho voraz.

– Eu disse sim.

Senti meu corpo sendo sugado e uma forte pontada na cabeça, minha visão ficou turva e de repente estávamos de volta ao velho quarto de motel barato em Nebraska. A tevê estava ligada e estava chovendo, ao lado da tevê pude ver Castiel com sua típica cara de paisagem nos olhando de braços cruzados.

– Então como foram? –perguntou ele sério mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

– Seu anjo desgraçado! Sabia que isso ia acontecer não é? Nunca tivemos chance não foi?

– Era o destino dela. Com ou sem apocalipse ela diria sim. Tudo o que fizéssemos levaria ao mesmo caminho, aquele já era um selo praticamente rompido.

– Então por que nos mandou? –gritou.

– Para te mostrar que não se pode mudar o passado. –então a voz de Davi ecoou em minha cabeça, no final das contas ele estava certo. Apenas olhei para a tevê e vi que terminava cuidado com o anjo e nos créditos finais apareceu um feliz natal.

956 A.C

Lilith se posicionou na frente do espelho assumindo o total controle do corpo da menina. Ouvia do lado de fora os Winchester tentando incisivamente derrubar a porta, e mesmo que ela soubesse que eles não conseguiriam estava apreensiva, o tempo estava passando e ela tinha menos de uma hora para convencer Tamar a "fechar negócio". E a garota já estava lhe dando dores de cabeça, ia ser mais difícil do que ela pensava, a menina aparentava ser doce e frágil, mas era metade anjo e muito forte, tentava expulsar Lilith a todo custo de seu corpo. A demônia fechou os olhos e se concentrou para entrar no subconsciente da híbrida, era o único lugar onde elas poderiam ficar a sós longe de qualquer influência dos Winchester.

Lilith fechou os olhos e como mágica as duas estavam em um dos jardins do castelo, provavelmente um lugar reconfortante para Tamar. Agora estavam completamente a sós na mente da israelense. Tamar gritou horrorizada ao ver a verdadeira face de um demônio.

– Não se assuste querida. Só estou aqui para te ajudar. –tentou ser suave.

– Me ajudar? Me matando? –gritou soluçante a pergunta com sarcasmo, algo que ela havia aprendido com Mary e Dean nos últimos dias.

– A morte é algo inevitável Tamar.

– Mas a minha está longe de acontecer! –disse concreta.

– Como tem tanta certeza? –arqueou uma sobrancelha não se contendo. – Foram os Winchester que te disseram?

– Tenho certeza de que sou boa e vou te dizer não.

– Como minha mãe sempre dizia; escute antes de recusar. –esboçou um sorriso de vendedora, Tamar gargalhou, a petulância da menina estava quase a fazendo perder a paciência e levantar a mão, mas a demônia podia sentir o medo da garota por baixo da máscara de coragem. –Façamos um jogo então. –propôs. –Se eu perder vou em bora e nunca mais apareço, mas se eu vencer... Vai deixar eu te ajudar. Dos dois jeitos você leva vantagem.

Tamar olhou para os olhos negros da demônia, por mais horríveis que fossem ela olhou bem no fundo deles, desde pequena tinha o dom de olhar nos olhos das pessoas e dizer quando mentiam ou não, devia ser coisa de anjo. E não via resquício de mentira em seus olhos.

– Primeiro quero saber que tipo de ajuda é essa. –falou limpando as lágrimas de medo que embaçavam sua visão.

– Não. Só vai saber na hora. –Tamar já olhou com desconfiança de novo. –É pegar ou largar. –Era a única escolha que tinha, Tamar sabia que seu coração era puro e que nada que a demônia falasse a faria se corromper.

– Sem trapaças?

– Sem trapaças.

– Feito. –disse tentando parecer firme, mas logo engoliu em seco temerosa. Lilith deu um sorriso diabólico e seus olhos ganharam um brilho de prazer, algo sádico, algo que Tamar nunca vira. A maldade. Sempre fora rodeada de amor e carinho, sempre sendo poupada de tudo, e agora seria tentada pela serpente.

– Pois bem... Já sentiu raiva Tamar? –perguntou com simplicidade.

– Que tipo de jogo é esse?

– Apenas responda a pergunta! –explodiu Lilith, Tamar tremeu.

– Não. Nunca. –disse sem pensar.

– O jogo é o seguinte: vou lhe contar algumas coisas. E mostrar também. Se ficar brava ou com raiva você perde. –Tamar suspirou em alívio, nunca sentira ódio e não sentiria agora, acenou sem conter um sorriso. –Estamos ligadas Tamar, posso sentir o que sente, se fingir também perde. O que os Winchesters lhe contaram? -perguntou sem conter um outro sorriso.

– Que você viria atrás de mim para me corromper e que eu era híbrida. –colaborou.

– Só isso?

– Sim.

– Então eles não te contaram que mesmo que eu não corrompesse a sua alma você morreria antes mesmo de se casar e ter os filhos que você tanto almeja? –ampliou mais o sorriso quando o cenho da menina se franziu. Ela se enganara. Seria muito fácil. A garota era mais tola do que ela pensava.

– Do que está falando?

– Eles te contaram da bíblia? –questionou novamente.

– Meu pai já me contou disso, disse que um dia nascerá um Messias e ele irá morrer por nós na cruz. E que os escritos de meu pai e de outros homens de outros tempos se uniriam e fariam essa bíblia. –respondeu pensativo.

– E nessa bíblia está a sua história Tamar. –a híbrida esbugalhou os olhos.

– Que história? –perguntou perplexa e com um misto de orgulho pelo pai ter escrito sobre ela.

– Bem... Eu acho que vou ter de te mostrar.

– Como?

– Todos nós temos o passado, o futuro e o presente registrados em nossa cabeça, mas por usarmos apenas parte do cérebro, nós os desconhecemos, mas quando se vira demônio você aprende uns truques. –esboçou um sorriso de orgulho e viu como Tamar estava curiosa.

As duas sentiram fortes dores de cabeça e foram para a parte do cérebro de Tamar que esboçava seu futuro.

– Jonadabe eu não estou conseguindo mais me conter! O que faço? –perguntou Amnon.

– Amnon? Mas o que...? –balbuciou perguntando o que ele tinha haver com o jogo, Lilith fez sinal para que ficasse quieta.

– Olha, você não pode continuar assim primo. Está ficando doente Amnon! Acho que existem mulheres tão mais interessantes do que ela, aquela estrangeira, por exemplo, a Winchester. Não pode ficar de novo do jeito que ficou quando ela partiu. Devia ter ido atrás dela. – "Oh que lindo! Amnon estava apaixonado por Mary. Quem será minha nova cunhada?" pensou.

– Mas por onde eu a procuraria? E não me importa mais, estou interessado nela e em nenhuma outra. Preciso tê-la Jona! –exclamou.

– Então... Então... –pôs a mão no queixo e começou a andar pelo quarto do primo, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça. – Deixe.

– Agora fale homem! –bradou impaciente Amnon.

– Bem... Eu pensei que talvez se for assim tão grave você poderia... Não. É uma ideia ruim.

– Fale logo.

– Você podia fingir estar doente e fazê-la cozinhar para você, então você a seduzia e acabava com isso de uma vez por todas. –disse de uma vez, os olhos de Amnon se iluminaram.

– Sim. Você poderia falar para ela vir até aqui!

– Não me envolva nisso Amnon! –falou não querendo se meter em confusão.

– Ah! Por favor, Jonadabe. –suplicou insanamente. Como são cafajestes! Exclamou em pensamento Tamar rindo, pensam que todas vão cair aos seus pés.

– Está bem! –aceitou relutante.

Dez minutos se passaram e Tamar não se aguentava de curiosidade para ver quem roubara o coração de seu irmãozinho Amnon e este não se aguentava de nervosismo. De repente batidas na porta e uma voz abafada por ela.

– Entre! –ordenou ele. Tamar mordeu os lábios e pela porta lentamente adentrou uma moça de vestes listradas. O coração de Tamar atrasou uma batida. Só podia ser engano. Isso só podia ser engano. Ouviu Lilith rir baixinho ao seu lado.

– Oi Amnon! Como vai o doentinho? –perguntou com uma bandeja de comida na mão.

– Esperando minha curandeira. –falou com a voz arrastada.

– Abre a boca! –disse Tamar gentilmente. –Não faça pirraça! Vamos abra! –brincou, mas ele abaixou a mão dela que estava com o garfo e passou a mão por seus cabelos sedosos.

– O que foi Amin? –perguntou preocupada.

– Estou admirando como és bonita. Só. –deu um sorriso.

– Assim me deixa constrangida irmão. –seu rosto se esquentou, mas ela não prestou atenção no brilho presunçoso dos olhos dele.

Amnon tirou a bandeja da cama e ficou encarando Tamar que estava constrangida. Sem se conter ele deu um bote e atacou seu alvo, a boca, mas logo recebeu um tapa no ombro. Tamar se levantou assustada.

– O que foi isso Amnon? Beijaste-me! –exclamou indignada.

– Sim Tamar. Eu amo-te, e desejo-te. Estou doente por você. Deite comigo! –puxou o braço dela.

– Está louco Amnon? Sabe que isso é proibido! –puxou o braço de volta, os olhos de Amnon ficaram negros, Lilith prendeu a respiração temendo que Tamar desse importância à mudança da coloração dos olhos do irmão, mas ela estava mais concentrada na cena.

Amnon ficou possesso e puxou o corpo da mulher com brutalidade, fazendo ela gritar e suplicar para que lhe soltasse, mas ele não a ouvia estava hipnotizado por sua beleza. Enlaçou-a e por fim tirou, e rasgou suas roupas listradas, símbolo de seu voto de castidade.

– Pare, por favor! –implorava.

Tamar assistia a ela mesma sendo violentada pelo irmão, isso lhe deixou tonta e ela gritou, e bateu no Amnon da visão para que parasse, tentando ajudar a si mesma, mas ele não sentia. Sentiu seu sangue subir e começou a bufar, por que com ela? Havia tantas moças interessadas em Amnon, e ele... Será que ele não escutava seus gritos e súplicas ou ignorava? Como um ser humano pode ser capaz de fazer tanta maldade. Como seu próprio irmão?

– Saia daqui! –bradou Amnon com o rosto verde, ela se recusou a sair, estava destroçada, não tinha forças para levantar. –Saia daqui! Sua prostituta! Tenho nojo de você agora! –e colocou-a para fora de seu quarto a ponta pés.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer e lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos, mas não de tristeza. Como era o nome daquele sentimento? Nunca pensou que iria se sentir tão mal em toda a sua vida. Aquilo doía, mas era prazeroso ao mesmo tempo, se imaginava tentando quebrar algo ou poder ser forte o bastante para ferir Amnon e o pensamento lhe trazia prazer. Já bastava, era o suficiente, não conseguia ver mais nada. Então Lilith estalou os dedos e elas voltaram para o jardim no castelo.

Tamar estava no banco que sempre sentava, mas desta vez estava ofegante e chorosa, de repente sentiu vergonha por estar chorando, sentiu vergonha de não poder ter batido em Amnon e vê-lo suplicar e gritar como ela fazia na visão, afinal do que adiantava ser metade anjo se ela não tinha nem forças para se defender? Aquilo era seu orgulho, ela nem sabia que ele existia, mas existia e agora ele estava destroçado, estava ferido. Era uma sensação devastadora. Ouviu Lilith rindo ao seu lado, mas não era uma risada cínica, era divertida, estava se divertindo com seu sofrimento. Cerrou os punhos.

– O que está sentindo Tamar? –perguntou sarcástica. – O que é isso que está pulsando em suas veias? Essa adrenalina? O que é esse sentimento Tamar? –perguntou rodeando a menina no banco, ela levantou-se abruptamente.

– Ódio! –bradou alto e a bom som. Seu rosto se contorcia de raiva, ela queria matar Amnon, queria que ele sofresse, não queria justiça, mas sim vingança. E a medida que ela aceitava esse sentimento dentro dela e ele ia a corroendo e queimando por dentro como a primeira vez que se toma whisky de fogo, as flores do jardim a sua volta foram apodrecendo e enfim queimando, todo o jardim estava em chamas, o jardim que sua mãe cuidara com carinho, agora em chamas. E ela sentia dor, pois sabia que havia perdido o jogo, mas explodiria se relutasse, pegou um dos vasos que sua mãe pintou e jogou no fogo que queimava as paredes. Ouviu o tintilar do vaso se quebrando e repetiu o movimento com todos os outros só aumentando o fogo. Então aquele era o seu destino. Agora ela tinha entendido porque seus poderes não funcionavam quando estava sendo violentada por Amnon, pois estava fraca e vulnerável, mas o ódio não. O ódio fortalecia seu poder e a sua cede por ele.

– Pode evitar que aquilo aconteça? –perguntou com o semblante frio.

– Não.

– Então como vai me ajudar? –perguntou irritada.

– Sabe que vai ter um preço não é? –perguntou Lilith divertida.

– Eu perdi não foi? –devolveu acidamente, Lilith acenou. –Então... Vamos a parte interessante.

– Estou começando a gostar de você garota. –sorriu, mas logo ficou séria. – Como sabe o passado é imutável e se está na bíblia não posso mudar. Mas posso lhe dar... Vingança, posso dar a Amnon o que ele merece. –disse diabolicamente.

– Como?

– Amnon vai contar a todos que você a seduziu e você vai ser condenada a morte. –mas a menina não se afetou mais, pois já imaginava que isso aconteceria. –Mas seu irmão Absalão que sabe que Amnon não era inocente, resolveu te vingar dando um jantar e convidando Amnon, então ele o mata. Posso fazer com que seja você a mata-lo. –Tamar sentiu algo em seu íntimo: prazer.

– Feito.

– Temos de selar o acordo, mas não agora. Até qualquer dia Tamar. –sentiu-se puxada e logo estava sozinha em seu corpo em seu quarto e a porta havia sido arrombada e os Winchesters adentraram por ela. Era tudo culpa deles. Se ao menos eles tivesse contado a ela! Mas ela teria sua vingança.

Lilith saiu do corpo da menina e foi até a parte sul do castelo, lá encontrou Jonas.

– Sabe o que fazer não é? –perguntou fria, ele acenou, mas por precaução ela retomara o esquema. –Vai possuir Amnon três dias antes do estupro e quando tiver terminado de expulsar a garota do quarto, faça Amnon pensar que Tamar o seduziu e jamais deixe ele se lembrar de você.

– Sim senhora. Isso vai ser divertido. –sorriu malicioso.

– Me ajude! Alguém me ajude! –gritava Tamar enquanto sua carne era retalhada.

– O que? Não está gostando do tratamento princesa? –perguntou cinicamente antes de dar uma facada em sua barriga, antes de ele levantar a mão para dar outra uma voz fria o cortou.

– Basta Alastair! Saia. –ordenou, ele virou-se com calma contida e olhou com raiva para a demônia. –Eu disse saia! Ande novato tem muitos mais para retalhar. Não me olhe com essa cara. O demônio largou a faca rudemente fazendo o barulho tintilar e saiu resmungando. Depois mostraria respeito a ele, pensou Lilith. Estalou os dedos e Tamar estava inteira de volta. –Vim cumprir minha parte no trato. Levante-se. –Tamar obedeceu olhando Lilith com amor, já a considerava sua amiga.

– Mal posso esperar.

Então Tamar saiu daquele lugar terrível que de certa forma já fazia parte dela e foi para a casa de seu irmão onde estava tendo a festa, em uma sala encontrou Amnon gritando com Absalão, ela possuiu Absalão e fez com Amnon tudo o que havia aprendido no inferno e assim sua alma foi corrompida.


End file.
